seonsaengnim saranghae!
by cho ryeo va 7321
Summary: KYUWOOK FIC! UPDATE... RePUBLISH. Ada sedikit pembetulan di chapter 4. Ayo dong review terus walau ficnya makin GJ, soalnya review dari kalian yang bikin aku semangat. Makasih buat yang udah review.
1. Chapter 1

Bikin Kyuwook ff lagi walaupun AHD belum selesai udah bawa ff lagi. Gak apaapa deh :D #iniapasih? Udah langsung aja. Seperti biasa minta revieannya ne?! Gomawo

Title: Seonsaengnim, Saranghae!

Cast: Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, etc.

Pair: Kyuwook ~always~, Kihae, etc.

Genre: romance drama

Rated: T

~Seonsaengnim, Saranghae!~

"Selamat siang. Perkenalkan, saya Cho Kyuhyun. Mulai sekarang saya yang menggantikan Jung Yunho menjadi guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas kalian. Mohon bimbingannya." Ucap seorang namja dengan wajah stoicnya, sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Tampan, tinggi, dan putih tapi stoic." Bisik seorang yeoja pada teman sebangkunya.

"Ada yang perlu ditanyakan Jessica-ssi?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tak perlu repot-repot menanyakan nama-nama muridnya, karena sudah ada di papan nama yang ada diseragam masing-masing.

"A..Ani..Aniya seonsaengnim." Jessica yeoja centil itu langsung mencelos setelah ditatap dingin dan menakutkan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas lalu mulai mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi guru.

Saat baru akan memulai materi pelajarannya, Kyuhyun melirik kearah 3 bangku kosong dipaling belakang dan pojok kelas.

"Apa ketiga penghuni bangku itu tidak masuk hari ini Jiyoung-ssi?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada namja culun berkacamata tebal berbentuk bulat dengan rambut yang dibelah tengah dan gigi yang dikawat, yaitu Kwon Jiyoung sang leader kelas XII-C:1.

"Anu seonsaengnim. Mereka ada di, emh anu.." Karena terlalu lama menjawab, ucapan Jiyoung keburu terputus oleh suara kikikan para yeoja yang terkenal nakal dikelas XII-C:1 SM Senior High School, yaitu Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae dan Lee Sungmin. Tak lama kemudian ketiga yeoja itu masuk dengan santai kedalam kelas dan mendudukan dirinya ditempat duduk masing-masing, tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang memandang tajam kearah mereka.

"Kenapa kalian memandangi kami sih? Kami tahu kami cantik, tapi tak usah sampai segitunya juga dong." Ucap Donghae narsis. Merasa risih ditatap intens oeh seluruh mahluk yang ada dikelas tanpa suara sedikitpun.

"Lee Donghae, Kim Ryeowook, dan Lee Sungmin. Maju kalian semua!" Bentak Kyuhyun. RDS hanya memandang malas kearah Kyuhyun.

"Oh, seonsaengnim baru." Ucap Ryeowook dengan santainya dan mulai berjalan kedepan diikuti Sungmin dan Donghae. Ketenangan sangat jelas terpancar dari wajah masing-masing 3 yeoja itu, tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun pada gurunya.

"Diawal mata pelajaran saya kalian sudah terlambat. Masuk tanpa memberi salam. Berucap tidak sopan pada guru kalian. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian cari dengan kelakuan kalian? Popularitas? Perhatian? Aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kalian hanya sekelompok yeoja kurang perhatian dan popularitas di sekolah juga yeoja centil dan tidak tahu sopan santun. Seharusnya kalian masuk kelas pembuangan, bukan malah berada dikelas unggulan seperti ini. Aku jadi penasaran dengan otak kalian. Apa benar kalian masuk ke sekolah dan berada dikelas ini dengan kerja keras otak kalian atau hanya karena kekayaan yang orangtua kalian miliki." Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar mengucapkan kata-kata tajam sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Tentu saja membuat Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Sungmin menggeram karena merasa dihina.

"Jaga bicaramu seonsaengnim baru YANG TERHORMAT." Ryeowook yang emosi segera membentak Kyuhyun dan menunjuk Kyuhun tepat didepan matanya.

"Kau bisa tes kami jika kau tak percaya pada kemampuan otak kami." Tantang Sungmin membuat Donghae dan Ryeowook terbelalak. Pasalnya, hanya Sungmin yang memiliki IQ agak tinggi diantara mereka. Sedangkan Donghae dan Ryeowook memiliki IQ pas-pasan.

"Baiklah. Aku tantang kalian mengerjakan 50 soal matematika, dan besok kumpulkan pada saya. Perorang aku berikan soal berbeda. Tidak ada kerja sama saling membantu. Kalau kalian bisa dapat nilai diatas 70, katakan selamat tinggal pada hukuman yang akan ku berikan. Tapi jika nilai kalian kurang dari 70, banyak hukuman dariku menunggu kalian, dan akan mendapat les tambahan dariku atau Kim Kibum." Namja berusia 21 tahun yang sudah berhasil lulus dan mendapat gelar S2 alias master diusia mudanya menyunggingkan smirk kepada para siswi _nakal_ nya.

"Siapa takut." Sungmin menyanggupi tantangan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Ryeowook dan Donghae hanya terdiam, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari dahi keduanya.

"Baiklah. Kutunggu kalian saat pulang diruanganku untuk mengambil soal. Sekarang kembali ketempat masing-masing dan kalian semua baca halaman 21 sampai 24 dan kerjakan soal dihalaman 25." Perintah Kyuhyun pada RDS dan seluruh muridnya.

~skip time~

Waktu pulang telah tiba. Semua siswa SM Senior High School dengan antusias membereskan barang-barangnya untuk segera bergegas pulang. Tidak dengan ketiga yeoja populer karena kenakalan mereka –Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, dan Lee Sungmin-.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Lee Sungmin. Kau lupa IQ ku dan Wookie pas-pasan tak seperti kau yang memiliki IQ sedikit lebih tinggi dari kita." Donghae menatap kesal pada Sungmin yang hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Mianhae. Habis aku kesal sekali pada Seonsaengnim baru sialan itu. Mianhae chingu." Sungmin nyengir dengan kedua jari membentuk huruf V.

"Semua sudah terjadi. Terima nasib sajalah." Setelah membereskan barangnya kedalam kelas, Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas pergi. "Kajja kita keruangan seonsaengnim sombong itu sebelum dia marah dan menambah hukuman kita." Lanjutnya berjalan lunglai keluar kelas, diikuti Sungmin dan Donghae yang wajahnya tak kalah muram dengan Ryeowook.

`at Kyuhyun room`

"Kalian yakin bisa mengerjakan soal dariku? Kalau tak bisa, menyerahlah dan bersiap mendapat hukuman yang telah kupersiapkan. Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun tampak menyeringai atau lebih tepatnya tersenyum mengejek.

"Dalam mimpimu saja Cho seonsaengnim yang SOMBONG dan MENYEBALKAN." Timpal Donghae sengit. Ia tak mau terus diejek guru barunya itu. Sungguh ia sangat ingin memukul Kyuhyun dengan pemukul baseball saat Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek. Sungmin tampak menganggukan kepalanya, mengiyakan ucapan Donghae. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya diam mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Kyuhyun kembali menyunggingkan senyum mengejek khas-nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini!" Kyuhyun menyerahkan 5 lembar soal matematika pada tiap-tiap murid yang berani padanya itu.

"Sudah selesaikan? Kami permisi Cho sajangnim." Ketus Sungmin menarik tangan Donghae dan Ryeowook keluar dari rungan Kyuhyun.

"Kim Ryeowook!" Panggil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Membuat ketiga yeoja yang baru mendekati pintu, menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"JIGEUM MWOYA?" Karena sudah sangat kesal ada Kyuhyun, akhirnya Ryeowook membentak Kyuhyun. Bukannya terkejut, Kyuhyun malah makin melebarkan smirknya.

"Aku butuh bicara denganmu hanya berdua, dan aku tak menerima penolakan." Ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Keurae." Ryeowook memutar matanya malas.

"Silahkan kalian keluar nona Lee Donghae dan nona Lee Sungmin. Pintu keluarnya tepat dihadapan kalian." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, namun tetap terlihat menyebalkan oleh Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Donghae.

Setelah melihat kedua yeoja teman Ryeowook keluar, Kyuhyun perlahan bangn dari kursi nyamannya dan berjalan mendekati Ryeowook.

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Ryeowook merasa risih ditatap intens oleh namja yang belum genap 24 jam ia kenal.

"Kau yakin bisa melewati tantanganku dengan baik?" Kyuhyun menatap remeh Ryeowook yang tengah mendelik kearahnya. "Aku tak yakin. Saat temanmu menyanggupi tantanganku ini, kau terlihat sangat pucat dan terlihat takut. Kau takut eoh?"

"Mwo? Kau merendahkanku Cho Kyuhyun-ssi? Maaf saja, tapi aku akan dengan mudah mengerjakan soal darimu. Jangan besar kepala Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." Ryeowook beralih memandang globe yang ada dimeja kerja Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa ia berdegup berlebihan saat menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Keuraeyo? Awas saja kalau kau tak mendapat nilai 70, aku akan dengan senang hati menghukummu dan memberimu les tambahan nona Kim yang manis." Kyuhyun mulai berani pada Ryeowook. Dengan lancang ia mencolek dagu cantik Ryeowook.

"YAK! KAU NAMJA SAIKO CHO KYUHYUN." Bentak Ryeowook menepis tangan Kyuhyun dari dagunya. "AKU BENCI PADAMU CHO KYUHYUN." Ia melenggang keluar ruangan Kyuhyun lalu menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

"Hahaha." Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mukanya sudah memerah menahan tawa, akhirnya tertawa juga. Menertawakan apa? Tentu saja kelakuan Ryeowook yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan membuatnya makin, _ehm_..

"Siap-siap bertemu setiap hari denganku Kim Ryeowook. Aku yakin kau tak akan bisa menjawabnya, karena soal itu soal yang sama sekali belum pernah diajarkan. Sepertinya hari-hariku kedepan akan lebih menyenangkan." Kyuhyun bermonolog dengan tetap SMIRK yang jelas terpampang dibibir tebalna yang sexy.

.

.

Ryeowook menjatuhkan dirinya disofa family room saat ia baru saja sampai dirumahnya. Hari ini begitu melelahkan. Sedikit penyesalan terlintas dibenaknya, karena dengan berani membuat masalah dengan seonsaengnim barunya –Cho Kyuhyun- karena ternyata namja itu nekat juga. Ia melirik soal yang ada genggamannya.

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka, yang ternyata sang appa –Kim Youngwoon- baru saja pulang kerja.

"Appa? Kenapa siang begini sudah datang? Biasanya appa akan pulang setelah aku terlelap." Ryeowook terus meamndangi setiap pergerakan sang appa dari mulai sang appa membuka sepatu dan duduk disofa sampingnya.

"Kau tidak mau appa pulang cepat eoh?" Kangin berpose seolah-olah kesal pada Ryeowook.

"Ani. Aniyo. Aku sangat senang appa bisa cepat pulang. Aku hanya bertana kenapa bisa, biasanya kan appa selalu sibuk dnegan perusahaan appa itu." Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya lucu.

Kangin tersenyum. "Mianhae, appa selalu bekerja keras agar bisa memiliki waktu luang yang banyak untuk appa gunakan berkumpul dengan keluarga. Seperti sekarang ini, semua client sudah mau bekerja sama dengan perusahan kita dan semua berkas sudah appa tanda tangani, jadi appa punya 1 minggu waktu luang untuk kalian." Ucap namja agak tambun appa Ryeowook pemilik perusahaan makanan dan Evertaising besar di Korea.

"Aku rindu appa." Ryeowook memeluk tubuh Kangin. Mau tak mau membuat Kangin tersenyum.

"Appa, aku diberi tugas mengerjakan 50 soal matematika. Appa mau kan membantu wookie? Jebal appa." Ryeowook menautkan kedua tangannya berpose memohon.

"Yak! Kau lupa, appa sangat minim dalam pelajaran Matematika. Appa tak bisa bantu. Kau minta bantuan Minho saja. Diakan sangat pandai matematika." Kangin menyarankan Minho adik Ryeowook untuk membantunya.

"Appa~, minho baru kelas 3 JHS, aku kelas 3 SHS tentu beda appa tingkat kesusahannya." Ryeowook malah mempoutkan bibirnya atas saran sang appa.

"Apa salahnya mencoba? Siapa tahu 20 dari 50 soal itu, Minho bisa menjawabnya. Soal sisanya kau bisa tanyakan pada temanmu disekolah, atau tak usah diisi saja." Lagi, Kangin memberi opini yang _aneh._

"Aish appa ini benar-benar. Yang diberi soal hanya aku, hae, dan minnie dan kami diberi soal berbeda. Jadi aku takakan bisa menanyakan pada siapapun." Ryeowook mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Aku yakin Minho akan bisa mengerjakannya. Berusahalah." Jawab Kangin kembali merapikan rambut Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Arraseo. Aku kekamar dulu appa."

~Sore harinya ^Minho Room^-

"Ayolah nae namdongsaeng, jebal. Bantu noona!" Ryeowook sedang berusaha membujuk Minho untuk mau membantunya mengerjakan soal dari seonsaengnim menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Andwaeyo. Otak pintarku tidak gratis noona. Jika noona mau, noona harus memberiku imbalan. Otte?" Minho sejenak mengalihkan matanya dari buku fisika yang sedang ia baca pada sang noona.

"Arraeso, 1 kaset game terbaru?" Tawar Ryeowook.

"No." Tolak Minho.

"Buku yang sedang kau inginkan?"

"Shireo!"

"Ice cream setiap hari minggu selama 2 bulan. Otte?"

"Aku bukan maniak ice cream sepertimu."

Ryeowook sempat berpikir makanan kesukaan Minho.

"Arraeso, seporsi jangmyun dengan bulgogi tiap hari minggu selama 1 bulan?"

"3 bulan atau tidak sama sekali."

"Kereu. 3 bulan berturut aku akan mentraktirmu jangmyun dan bulgogi tiap hari minggu."

"Senang berbisnis denganmu noona. Sekarang dimana soal mudah yang harus kukerjakan?" Minho tersenyum puas saat menang perdebatan dari Ryeowook.

"Ini. Besok harus selesai 50 soal ini. Arra?" Ryeowook menyerahkan soal yang tadi diberikan Kyuhyun.

'Hah, sepertinya aku harus banyak menabung dan menahan hasrat untuk online shop. Tapi tak apa dari pada harus berurusan lebih jauh dengan namja menyebalkan itu.' Batin Ryeowook. Ia bergidig saat memikirkan Kyuhyun.

~Keesokan harinya ^SM SHS^~

"Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, dan Lee Sungmin, kalian dipanggil Cho seonsaengnim keruangannya. Dan bawa serta soal yang kemarin Cho seonsaengnim berikan." Seorang namja tampan yang diketahui wakil ketua osis –Kim Jonghyun- datang menghampiri RDS dikelasnya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Kami segera kesana." Jawab Sungmin.

"Hahh, rasanya aku ingin segera lepas dari si Cho Kyuhyun itu." Donghae meenghela nafasnya sambil berjalan lunglai mengikuti langkah Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu beranjak.

"Kau benar Hae. Dia tampan, tapi sungguh menyebalkan. Jika didunia ini hanya ada dua namja yaitu Cho Kyuhyun dan si nerd kelas XII-A:1, Kim Yesung, aku akan dengan senang hati memilih si nerd daripada seonsaengnim menyebalkan itu." Cerocos Sungmin saat mereka berjalan menuju ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha. Kau ada-ada saja Ming." Donghae dan Ryeowook menggeleng menimpali ucapan bodoh Sungmin.

"Hai nerd! Aku, donghae dan wookie minta izin tidak akan mengikuti pelajaran Ahn seonsaengnim sekarang, karena sepertinya urusan kami dengan Cho seonsaengnim itu akan memakan waktu lama. Izinkan kami, arra?" Ucap Sungmin saat tak sengaja mereka bertemu Jiyoung dilorong sekolah dekat ruang perpustakaan.

"N,,ne arraeso." Jawab Jiyoung gugup.

"Anak pintar." Sungmin menepuk pundak Jiyoung. Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalan mereka ke ruangan Kyuhyun yang tinggal 20 langkah lagi.

_Tok tok tok_

Donghae mengetuk pintu ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Masuk." Seru Kyuhyun dari dalam. RDS pun segera masuk dan mendudukan diri dikursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi yeoja yeoja cantik nan manis. Apa kabar kalian hari ini? Apa sudah siap bertemu hukuman kalian?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut namun mengejek.

"Tak usah basa basi. Ini kami sudah mengerjakannya." Ryeowook melempar kertas soalnya Sungmin dan Donghae kemeja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sempat emosi namun ia tetap memasang wajah santainya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan memeriksa hasilnya dulu. Kalian tidak boleh pergi sebelum hasilnya selesai kuperiksa." Ucap Kyuhyun mulai memeriksa soal RDS.

~15 menit kemudian~

Karena merasa bosan, RDS memainkan ponsel masing masing sambil menunggu Kyuhyun selesai memeriksa soalnya.

"Aku sudah selesai memeriksa hasil kalian. Dan hasilnya DAEBAK!" Kyuhyun menekankan kata DAEBAK saat ia baru selesai memeriksa hasil tes RDS.

"Lee Sungmin, kau lulus dari hukumanku. Nilaimu 73. Mengaggumkan. Namun sayang sekali, untuk kau Lee Donghae dan kau Kim Ryeowook, kau tak akan bebas dari hukumanku, karena nilai kalian dibawah 70. Lee Donghae dengan 65 dan Kim Ryeowook kau mendapat 69, sayang sekali hanya kurang 1 angka untuk mendapat 70."

Skak! Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook dan Donghae lemas seketika, sedang Sungmin tersenyum senang tapi juga sedih melihat kedua sahabatnya akan mendapat masa-masa kelam.

"Kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu Lee Sungmin dan ikuti pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Biarkan kedua sahabatmu ini aku beri sedikit hukuman dulu."

"Mianhae. Fighting!" Bisik Sungmin tepat ditelinga Donghae dan Ryeowook.

"Aku akan memanggil seseorang dulu untuk membantuku menghukum kalian. Karena kalian berdua, aku tak akan mampu menghukum kalian bersamaan. Tunggu sebentar ne?!" Ucap Kyuhyun sesaat setelah Sungmin keluar. Ia ambil ponsel disaku celananya.

"Yeoboseo Hyung."

"..."

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"..."

" Ne. Aku tunggu di ruanganku."

"..."

"Yak hyung, ruangan kita hanya terhalang 2 ruangan kenapa kau malas sekali?"

"..."

"Tentu saja aku mempunyai mangsa baru."

"..."

"Tenang saja mereka cantik-cantik ko. Dan _sexy._"

"..."

"Ne hyung, aku tunggu."

Ryeowook dan Donghae yang bisa dengan jelas mendengar percakapan Kyuhyun dengan seseorang disebrang sana hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenak mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang akan dilakukan seonsaengmin gila ini dengan seseorang yang ia panggil dengan sebutan hyung ditelepon tadi.

Kyuhyun kembali menyunggingkan seringainnya saat melihat raut ketakutan diwajah Ryeowook dan Donghae.

Tak lama berselang, seseorang memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun. Seorang namja tampan berkemeja biru laut masuk dengan killer smile menghiasi wajah tampan nan misteriusnya.

"Kibum hyung akhirnya kau datang juga. Ini dua mangsa baru kita. Bagaimana? Beautiful, right?" Kyuhyun tersenyum menyambut rekan sesama guru baru di SM SHS yang juga sahabat lamanya –Kim Kibum-.

"Aigoo neomu yeepeun agashi." Kibum terpana melihat wajah Donghae dan Ryeowook.

"Siapa namamu? Oh Lee Donghae. Sepertinya aku lebih tertarik padanya." Kibum mencolek dagu Donghae yang sedang menunduk.

"Yak! Jangan kurang ajar." Protes Donghae.

"Ah kau mempesona nona Lee." Kibum tersenyum lembut pada Donghae, menimbulkan semburat garis kemerahan dipipi Donghae.

"Pilihan tepat Hyung. Aku memang mengincar sahabatnya yeoja pendek dan imut ini." Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Ryeowook.

"Kau takut padaku Ryeowook chagi?" Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Ryeowook yang sedang menunduk supaya menatapnya.

"Tak usah takut. Aku tak akan berbuat sesuatu yang akan menyakitimu. Aku akan melindungimu." Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Ryeowook yang jauh lebih mungil darinya.

"Yak! Kurang ajar. Berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak atau kami akan berteriak." Ryeowook melepas kasar pelukan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya membuat Kyuhyun sedkit terdorong kebelakang. Sebenarnya Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun tak bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak sangat kencang.

"Kau mengancamku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek.

"Sudahlah! Cepat beritahu kami apa yang akan kami terima sebagai hukuman. Kami tak mau meninggalkan pelajaran." Ucap Donghae.

"Keurae. Sekarang kau tanggung jawab Kibum hyung, dan aku akan memberi hukuman pada temanmu yang satu ini. Silahkan Kibum hyung, bawa yeojamu ke ruanganmu dan beri hukuman yang pantas untuknya." Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelahmatanya pada Kibum.

"Ne, kajja nona Lee kita pindah keruanganku." Kibum menarik lembut tangan Donghae lalu keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun menuju ruangannya yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal urusan kita pendek." Lagi, Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum ejekannya. Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya karena kesal telah diejek.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu!" bentak Ryeowook jengah.

"Baiklah, karena nilaimu hanya kurang sedikit, jadi akan aku berikan hukuman yang ringan untukmu." Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Kau hanya akan menjadi asisstant pribadiku selama 3 bulan ini. Arraeso?" Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Ryeowook dengan bertopang pada tangan yang sedang berada diatas mejanya.

"Mworago? Yak! Hukuman apa itu? Ini hanya alasanmu saja untuk menjadikanku budakmu kan? Hah lagu lama itu. Menjadikan hukuman sebagai alasan untuk memperbudak seseorang." Jawab Ryeowook acuh tak acuh.

"Tak ada penolakan, atau aku akan memberatkan hukumanmu menjadi pengurus dan pembersih toilet dan perpustakaan sampai kau lulus dari sekoah ini. Bagaimana nona Kim?" Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Ryeowok yang masih terduduk.

"1 bulan saja." Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya menatap tepat dimata Kyuhyun yang juga sedang memandangnya. Itu membuat sesuatu berdesir diantara keduanya.

"2 bulan." Harga mati dari Kyuhyun.

"1 bulan." Ryeowook tetap menawar.

"Keurae, tapi ditambah membersihkan perpustakaan setiap hari rabu dan sabtu. Ini yang terakhir jika kau menawar lagi, akan kuberi kau hukuman yang kedua (menjadi assistant 3 bulan, membersihkan toilet dan perpustakaan sampai lulus)." Kyuhyun kembali mendudukan dirinya di singgasananya (?).

"ANDWAEE. Arra, arra aku akan jadi assistantmu selama 1 bulan ditambah membersihkan perpustakaan setiap hari rabu dan sabtu selama menjadi assisstantm." Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun Ryeowook dengan segera menegakan tubuhnya dan tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun bermaksud memohon agar tak memberi hukuman berat padanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Melihat seringaian nista Kyuhyun dengan cepat Ryeowook lepaskan tanganya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, apa tugasku mulai sekarang?" Ryeowook berkata sembari menunduk karena sedang menyembunyikan semburat pink dipipinya setelah memegang tangan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Oh astaga kau bahkan ingin segera menjadi assistantku ya?! Aku kan belum menentukan kapan kau mulai menjadi assistantku." Kyuhyun kembali menggoda Ryeowook dan kembali memunculkan rona merah dipipi Ryeowook.

"Isshh, kau menyebalkan Cho seonsaengnim!" Sinis Ryeowook.

"Arraeso. Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun mengelus lembut surai coklat gelap Ryeowook. Ryeowook terkejut sekaligus merasa nyaman.

"Kau akan menjadi tangan kananku, ya kau tahulah apa tugas asisstant. Kau juga akan menjadi asisstanku dirumahku hanya sampai pukul 6 sore setelah itu kau boleh pulang, dan akan aku antar. Tak ada hari libur, minggupun tetap jadi asisstantku. Arra?" Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang juga sedang menatapnya. Kini keduanya saling bertatap, menciptakan sebuah sensasi berbeda.

"Tapi, bagaimana izin orang tuaku jika selama satu bulan akan pulang larut?"-Ryeowook

"Pulang sekolah seakarang, kita akan datang kerumahmu meminta persetujuan mereka. Aku akan langsung bicara pada mereka. Kau jangan khawatir, aku bukan orang jahat." Kyuhyun seakan tahu kecemasan dari raut wajah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk lemah.

"Sekarang kembalilah kedalam kelas dan ikuti pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Tapi ingat saat istirahat kau harus datang kemari." Perintah Kyuhyun mutlak.

Ryeowook mengangguk sebelum akhirnya berlalu kekelasnya.

~XI-C:03 Class~

Karena guru mata pelajaran yang seharusnya sedang berlangsung berhalangan hadir, jadi kelas Ryeowook tidak melakukan aktiitas belajar. Banyak siswanya yang malah nongkrong dilapang basket yang letaknya sangat dekat dengan kelas Ryeowook dan yang lain, ada juga siswa yang memilih bersenda gurau didalam kelas, dan ada pula yang sedang bermuram durja didalam kelas, seperti yang dilakukan Ryeowook dan Donghae. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa memberi semangat pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Eomma, haruskah aku mengabdikan diriku ini pada namja iblis yang notabenya guru disekolahku selama 1 bulan ini? Masalahya adalah tanpa libur." Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja.

"Kau beruntung hanya 1 bulan Wookie, aku diminta menjadi asisstant juga sebagai temannya diapartement yang ia tempati sendiri selama aku bersekolah disini. Kibum esonsaengnim sama saja dengan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim. Sama-sama tak berasaan pada yeoja." Donghae mengiuti kelakukan Ryeowook menyandarkan kepala pada meja.

"Kalian beruntung mendapat namja yang tampan. Sedangkan aku?.." ucapan Sungmin terpotong karena Donghae keburu mencelanya, dan membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyadarkan kepala pada meja seperti yang Ryeowook dan Donghae lakukan.

"Maksudmu ming?"

"Aku baru saja ditembak si nerd kelas XI-A, Kim Yesung yang baru saja kita bicarakan." Kini Sungmin telah menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja.

"Mworago? Hahahahha. Ternyata kau adalah tipe tipe namja nerd." Ryeowook dan Donghae menegakan duduknya dan tertawa mengejek Sungmin yang seang cemberut.

"Yak! Apa maksudnya itu?" Sungmin mendengus. Ryeowook dan Donghae tetap tertawa mengejek.

"Benar Hae, Minnie memang tipe incaran para nerd. Ingatkah saat kita kelas 1, ia ditembak oleh dua namja nerd sekali gus. Hahaha aku gila bila ingat itu. Dan saat kelas 2 ia ditembak oleh si nerd Jiyoung yang sekarang menjadi leader kelas kita. Dan apalagi ini dikelas 3 kau ditembak si nerd Yesung. Hahaha sungguh malang nasibmu Ming." Ejek Ryeowook. Ingatannya menerawang pada kejadian sat meraka baru pertama kali berada di SMA sampai sekarang.

"Aaarrgghhtt. Kalian semua menyebalkan. Aku lebih baik pergi." Teriak Sungmin. Ryeowook dan Donghae segera menghentikan tawanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga mereka menahan tawa mereka. Bukan. Bukan karena teriakan Sungmin, melainkan seseorang dibelakang Sungmin yang membuat Donghae dan Ryeowook terpaksa menghentikan tawa nistanya.

*bell berdering*

"Sudah waktunya istirahat, lebih baik aku ke kantin dari pada terus dengan dua yeoja seperti kalian." Ucap Sungmin masih dengan nada kesalnya. Saat baru saja membalikan tubuhnya, Sungmin menabrak seseorang yang berbeda beberapa centi dari tinggi tubuhnya.

Sungmin sedikit mengauduh sakit. Ia lalu mendongakan kepalanya melihat siapa yang telah ia tabrak.

"NEO!" Teriak Sungmin menunjuk namja dihadapannya.

"Mau ke kantin bersama Minnie?" Tanya namja berkaca mata dengan gigi yang dibehel dan seragam yang dikancing sampai atas membuat namja itu terlihat sangat buruk. Ya, dia si nerd Yesung yang baru menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin sesaat Sungmin baru saja keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Pfffhhtt." Donghae dan Ryeowook menahan tawanya.

"Isshh menyebalkan." Sungmin segera berlari keluar.

"Minnie chamkanman!" Yesung dengan cepat menyusul Sungmin.

"Haahahahaha." Karena sudah tak kuat, Ryeowook dan Donghae tertawa dengan keras melihat tingkah Sungmin.

TBC

Lanjutan sesuai review an. Kalau banyak yang suka dan review sukur, enggak, its okay

Kalau berkenan review ya?!


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf sebelumnya jika banya TYPO(s) atau bahasa yang tidak dimengerti. Saya masih baru dalam hal tulis menulis. Dan masalah Typo(s) saya ngetik kilat jadi ya mohon maklum jika ada huruf yang tertinggal atau kelebihan. Terimakasih pada semua yang udah sempetin review

.

.

Chapter II

Donghae dan Ryeowook segera menghentikan tawanya, seketika mereka ingat ini sudah masuk waktu istirahat, dan itu berarti sudah tiba saatnya mereka kembali bertemu namja-namja yang menurut mereka menyebalkan itu.

"Huhh, aku harus kembali bertemu dengan Cho sialan itu." Keluh Ryeowook menatap malas keluar jendela.

"Aku juga malas bertemu dengan Kibum seonsaengnim. Dia sangat mesum dan genit wookie." Timpal Donghae menekuk wajahnya.

*flashback*

~Kibum room~

"Tak usah takut dan sungkan padaku Hae-ya. Aku tak akan macam-macam pada yeoja cantik dan manis sepertimu. Tak usah setegang itu." Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae yang sedang duduk disofa diruangannya. Itu membuat Donghae bergetar.

Kibum tersenyum manis, lalu mengelus rambut hitam Donghae.

"Tak usah bertele-tele seonsaengnim. Cepat katakan apa hukuman ku."

"Arrayo. Kau hanya perlu menjadi asisstantku selama 3 bulan dan temani aku tidur di apartement selama kau menjadi asisstantku. Arraeso? Aku tak menerima penolakan."

"MWORAGO? Kau gila seonsaengnim? Kita tak ada hubungan apapun, jadi tidak mungkin kita tinggal satu atap. Apalagi untuk waktu lama. 3 bulan itu lama seonsaengnim." Donghae sangat, sangat terkejut dengan penuturan Kibum. Awalnya ia pikir Kibum lebih manusiawi dan berpikir jernih saat melakukan sesuatu, tidak seperti Kyuhyun. Tapi ia salah, Kibum bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada Kyuhyun.

"Keureu, kalau begitu masalahnya, mulai sekarang kau adalah yeojachinguku." Ucap Kibum terdengar asal, namun ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Mwo? Kau semakin tidak waras seonsaengnim. Bagaimana kita berpacaran jika kita tidak saling mencintai." Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum, menatapnya tajam.

Kibum tersenyum menganggumkan.

"Ani, aku mencintaimu sungguh. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jika masalahnya kau belum bisa mencintaiku, tak masalah karena cinta bisa tumbuh seiringan dengan berjalannya waktu. Selama kita bersama 3 bulan kedepan mungkin kau sudah bisa mencintaiku sepenuhnya. Bukankah kau belum mempunyai namjachingu kan?" sungguh, ucapan Kibum tak dapat Donghae percaya. Bagaimana bisa seonsaengnim barunya itu menyatakan cintanya pada Donghae. Ini tak masuk akal.

"Tapi seonsaengnim.." Belum sempat Donghae melanjutkan ucapannya, bibirnya keburu dibungkam oleh bibir indah Kibum.

"Aku akan terus berusaha agar kau cepat mencintaiku, arraeso?" Kibum mengangkat wajah Donghae yang tadi menunduk setelah ia cium tepat dibibirnya.

Donghae hanya mengangguk lemah. Kibum tersenyum dan langsung mendekap tubuh donghae.

"Aku tak akan jahat padamu chagi. Kau hanya tinggal terima aku dihatimu."

"Sekarang kau boleh kembali ke kelas." Lanjut Kibum.

*flashback end*

"mworagoyo? Jadi kau sekarang yeojachingu Kibum seonsaengnim? Aigoo.." Ryeowook yang terkejut dengan cerita Donghae secara refleks berteriak GJ. Dan dengan cepat pula Donghae menutup mulut si yeoja bersuara tenor itu.

"Jangan berisik Kim Ryeowook! Aku akan malu jika ketahuan berpacaran dengan seonsaengku sendiri." Donghae memperingati Ryeowook dengan suara pelan namun tegas.

"Mianhae." Gumam Ryeowook saat mulutnya dihalangi oleh tangan Donghae.

Para siswa yang sedang berada dilorong yang sedang dilewati Ryeowook dan Donghae untuk menuju ruangan Kibum dan Kyuhyun memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh yang sulit diartikan. Donghae dan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk meminta maaf.

Akhirnya merekapun sampai didepan ruang Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya diam mematung.

"Hae, tunggu aku masuk kedalam baru kau masuk ke ruang Kibum seonsaengnim ne?!" pinta Ryeowook yang dibalas anggukan singkat dari Donghae.

_Tok tok tok_

"Ryeowookie kau datang?" Seorang namja tampan dengan senang membukan pintu saat Ryeowook baru saja mengetuknya.

"Omo, Kibum hyung, lihatlah yeojachingumu datang bersama yeojaku." Lanjut Kyuhyun antusias melihat Donghae.

"Jinjja?" Kibum menengokan kepalanya keluar untuk melihat.

"AH, kau benar Kyu. Silahkan masuk nona-nona yang cantik." Kibum menarik tangan Donghae dan Ryeowook masuk bersamaan.

"Kebetulan kita sedang makan pagi menjelang siang. Apa kalian mau makan juga? Kibum hyung membawa banyak bekal hari ini. Benarkan hyung?" Kyuhyun mempersilahkan kedua yeoja itu duduk lalu mulai mengeluarkan bekal dari sebuah paper bag.

"Ani, seonsaengnim kami sudah kenyang." Bohong Ryeowook dan Donghae bersamaan.

Namun setelah itu terdengar bunyi perut yang lapar minta diisi. Kyuhyun dan Kibum terkikik dibuatnya. Inilah yang disebut sudah kenyang?

"Tak usah sungkan dengan kami. Ini makanlah." Kibum menyerahkan sekotak makanan pada Donghae diikuti Kyuhyun memberi Ryeowook sekotak bekal seperti Donghae.

"Astaga. Aku hanya bawa 2 pasang sumpit dan 2 sendok. Bagaimana ini?" Kibum pura-pura memasang wajah panik. Sebenarnya ia sudah merencanakan ini berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa seonsaengnim, kami tak usah jadi makan saja. Biar nanti pulang sekolah kami makan." Jawab Donghae sedikit gugup.

"Ah tidak, tidak, tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku tak mau perut kalian sakit. Sudah tak apa kita bisa gunakan 1 sumpit untuk berdua dan 1 sendok untuk berdua." Kibum tersenyum lembut.

Donghae dan Ryeowook terbelalak.

'Ya Tuhan, kenapa ada mahluk seperti ini yang kau takdirkan menjadi seorang pendidik?' batin Ryeowook.

'Apa benar kedua namja saiko ini seorang guru? Aku tak bisa mempercayainya.' Kini giliran Donghae yang membatin.

"Mari makan." Seru Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

Kini mereka sedang acara suap suapan. Donghae disuapi Kibum, sedangkan Ryeowook oleh Kyuhyun.

Ini sangat aneh. Apakah ini bisa terjadi disebuah sekolah? Entahlah. Karena ini adalah sebuah fanfiction, mohon dimaklum dengan keanehan ini. Karena fanfiction hanya sebuah fiktif belaka.

"Mulai sekarang, jika sedang tidak disekolah, panggilah kami oppa ne? Usahakan agar kita tak saling kaku. Lagipula kita hanya terpaut usia 3 tahun, dan 4 tahun dengan Kibum hyung. Arraeso?" Ucap Kyuhyun namun lebih menyerupai perintah.

Lagi-lagi Donghae dan Ryeowook hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Waktu istirahat SM Senior High School telah berakhir. Kibum, Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook pun sudah selesai makan siangnya yang kepagian dan makan paginya yang kesiangan. Kini Kyuhyun sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Donghae dan Ryeowook yang sedang membawa tas kerja Kyuhyun juga beberapa buku dan soal untuk ulangan menuju kelas Ryeowook dkk.

Memang, sehabis istirahat adalah pelajaran matematika yang diajar oleh Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai didalam kelas.

"Selamat siang semua. Seperti ucapanku kemarin kita akan melakukan ulangan pada hari ini." Tutur Kyuhyun santai namun tetap tegas. Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun para murid yang ber-IQ rata-rata lemas dibuatnya tak terkecuali Ryeowoook dan Donghae.

Setelah Ryeowook dan Donghae duduk dibangku masing-masing, Kyuhyun segera membagikan lembar kerja pada para siswanya. Saat melewati bangku Ryeowook, Kyuhyun sempat berbisik,

"Jika kau tak lulus lagi dalam tes-ku, aku akan memberikanmu les matematika dirumahku. Arraseo?"

Ryeowook mengangguk takut. Lalu Kyuhyun melanjutkan acara bagi membagi kertas soal itu.

"Hae-ya, eottokhae? Hidupku hancur. Aku menyesal karena sempat berurusan dengan namja gila itu." Bisik Ryeowook pada Donghae yang duduk disebelahnya, sedangkan Sungmin didepan mereka.

"Aku pun begitu Wookie." Sahut Donghae dengan suara sekecil mungkin, berusaha agar sang seonsaeng tak akan memarahinya.

Pelajaran Kyuhyun telah berakhir 2 jam lalu. Pelajaran lain pun sama. Kini saatnya seluruh siswa SM Senior High School bersorak karena terlepas dari bebannya disekolah hari ini.

Ryeowook berjalan lunglai menuju parkiran yang disana sudah siap Kyuhyun dengan ninja merah yang ia kendarai. Tersenum saat Ryeowook mendekat, lalu memberikan helm cadangan yang ia bawa.

"Kenapa cemberut? Aku tidak mau lihat wajahmu murung lagi. Ayo semangat Wookie. Fighting!" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Ryeowook kemudian mengepalkan tangannya keudara, menyemangati Ryeowook yang terlihat sangat lesu.

Ryeowook tersenyum dengan penuh paksaan lalu menaiki motor besar Kyuhyun dengan bantuan sang empunya motor.

Motor besar dengan suara yang menderum terlihat membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang nampak lancar seperti biasa. Seorang namja tampan dengan gagah mengendarai motor berwarna merah metalic itu. Dibelakangnya seorang yeoja cantik nan imut duduk dengan wajah yang tertekuk. Kenapa si yeoja malah murung yang kontras dengan air wajah si namja yang terlihat sangat bahagia? Entahlah, mari kita tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang.

Akhirnya mereka sampai dipelataran rumah mewah Ryeowook. Ryeowook segera masuk rumahnya diikuti Kyuhyun.

"Eomma, aku pulang." Teriak Ryeowook sesaat setelah mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk diruang tamunya.

"Kau sudah pulang chagi? Bagaimana ha—ri—mu." Ucapan Leeteuk -Ryeowook eomma- terpotong ketika melihat siapa yang putrinya bawa kerumah.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya begitu melihat Leeteuk menuruni tangga.

"Neo?!" Tunjuk Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun dengan nada terkejut.

"Eomma, berbiacara lembutlah. Ia seonsaengnim Wookie disekolah." Ryeowook memperingati Leeteuk agar tak mempermalukan dirinya didepan seonsaeng gilanya itu.

Kyuhyun yang seakan sudah mengerti keadaan, buru-buru mengedipkan matanya pada Leeteuk seakan berkata 'Sudah ahjumma ikti saja permainanku.' Saat Ryeowook tak melihat kearahnya.

Leeteuk yang langsung mengerti isyarat Kyuhyun segera menurunkan telunjuknya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menuding Kyuhyun. Jika diperhatikan jelas, maka akan terlihat Leeteuk yang sedikit mengangguk saat kyuhyun memberi isyarat padanya.

"Anyeonghaseyo ahjumma. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Cheoneun Ryeowook seonsaeng imnida." Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya 90°. Diabalas hal serupa oleh Leeteuk.

"Eomma ada yang ingin aku dan Cho seonsaeng bicarakan. Tapi aku akan mengganti bajuku dulu. Eomma temani Cho seonsaengnim dulu ne?" Ryeowook berucap saat dirinya sudah berada didekat tangga menuju kamarnya.

Lagi-lagi Leeteuk hanya mengangguk. Ia masih bingung dan belum bisa mencerna dengan baik keadaan ini.

Sementara Ryeowook berganti pakaian, Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seonsaengnya disekolah?" Leeteuk seakan sedang mengintimidasi Kyuhyun. Yang sedang ditanya hanya bisa tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Tak berselang lama, seseorang masuk kedalam rumah itu dengan stelan kantor yang digunakannya.

"NEO?!" Nama paruh baya yang tak lain ayah Ryeowook itu, sangat terkejut melihat namja muda yang sedang berbincang dengan istrinya itu.

Lagi, Kyuhyun tersenyum innocent. Lalu menceritakan yang dilakukannya pada dua mahluk paruh baya itu.

"Jadi aku sengaja ahjumma, mendaftarkan diri menjadi pengajar disekolah Wookie. Tenang saja ahjumma, ahjussi, aku sudah mempersiapkan ini dengan matang. Tinggal tunggu waktu yang tepa saja untuk bicara padanya. Sekarang ahjussi dan ahjumma ikuti saja permainan ini. Aku hanya ingin merubah sifat Wookie. Gwaenchana ne ahjussi, ahjumma?" Kyuhyun mengakhiri sesi ceritanya yang sangat panjang pada orang tua Ryeowook. Beruntung Ryeowook memang lama dalam hal berpakaian, jadi mereka tak perlu takut Ryeowook akan mendengarnya.

"Kau anak yang hebat dan cerdas Kyu. Baiklah kami akan bergerak seperti air dialiran sungai yang selalu mengikuti arah." Kangin tersenyum puas dengan penuturan Kyuhyun barusan. Begitupu Leeteuk.

15 menit setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan penjelasannya pada Kangin dan Leeteuk, Ryeowook akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan kaus santai berwana soft purple dibalut cardigan panjang hingga lutut berwarna putih bersih yang menutupi celana jeans mini yang ia kenakan.

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya berat melihat penampilan Ryeowook yang sekarang. Berbea jika sedang disekolah, Ryeowook terlihat seperti yeoja nakal. Dan sekarang dengan rambut sedikit keriting berwana coklat itu menambah kesan cantik, manis dan elegant dimata Kyuhyun.

"Appa, kau sudah pulang?" Ryeowook mendudukan tubuhnya disamping sang appa.

Kangin tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook memang sangat manja pada appanya Kyuhyun-ssi. Jadi mohon dimaklum saja." Leeteuk menunjkan sikap formalnya pada Kyuhyun agara tak membuat Ryeowook curiga.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku. Sungguh, mereka adalah aktor dan aktris hebat. Bisa memerankan drama ini dengan baik.

"Begini eomma, aku emh anu euh apa ya? Emh aku bingung." Ryeowook gelagapan.

"Begini ahjumma, ahjussi, aku meminta Ryeowook untuk menjadi asisstant sementaraku. Selama satu bulan saja. Dan akuu meminta izin agar Ryeowook dibolehkan pulang petang. Tapi ahjumma dan ahjussi tenang saja aku akan selalu mengantar Ryeowook pulang." Kyuhyun yang melihat Ryeowook gelagapan, dengan tanggap menggantikan yeoja itu untuk bicara,

Ryeowook yang sedari tadi sudah waspada dengan jawaban Kyuhyun, akhirnya menghembuskan nafas leganya. Pasalnya, ia takut Kyuhyun mengadu pada orang tuanya tentang nilai matemaatikanya yang buruk, tapi ternyata itu tak terjadi.

"Ah begitu ya? Memang rumahmu dimana Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Diperumahan RiverView ahjumma. Jaraknya memang agak jauh dari sini, tapi dekat dengan sekolah." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sedangak Ryeowook hanya bisa diam mengikuti alur pembicaraan.

"Kalau begitu kasihan Wookie dan kau sendiri Kyuhyun-ssi. Harus bolak-balik dengan jarak yang tak dekat ini." Kangin angkat bicara.

"Tapi ahjussi, aku sangat butuh bantuan Ryeowook untuk mengerjakan tugasku disekokah. Aku percaya pada Ryeowook tak bisa yang lain. Karena aku sudah bisa lihat bahwa Ryeowook adalah yeoja yang baik, sopan, jujur dan pintar." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit menggombal. Tak pelak membuat segurat tipis berwana pink muncul dipipi Ryeowook.

"Ne, ne aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika Ryeowook menginap saja dirumahmu Kyuhyun-ssi? Ini semua agar tak ada yang merasa lelah, dan Wookie atak akan kesiangan kesekolah jika pergi dari rumahmu yang tak jauh dari SM." Usul gila Kangin.

"Mwo? Appa jangan bicara sembarangan!" Tegas Ryeowok pada Kangin. Ia terkejut dengan usalan sang appa.

"Sudahlah, tak apa chagi. Kyuhyun-ssi namja baik. Ia tak mungkin macam-macam padamu." Timpal Leeteuk.

"Ne, benar kata eomma. Apa kau tinggal bersama orang tuamu Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya Kangin.

"Ne, tapi sekarang mereka sedang pergi ke Jepang. Harabeoji sakit disana." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah tak apa, asal kau jangan macam-macam pada anaku dan jangan sakti dia." Suruh Kangin mutlak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Ryeowook terbelalak dengan izin yang diberikan orang tuanya. Bagaimana bisa? Adakah orang tua yang mengizinkan anaknya tinggal bersama namja asing? Ini aneh.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau segera bersiap chagi." Suruh Leeteuk menuntun Ryeowook kekamar untuk mempersiapkan bajunya.

Sementara itu diruanng tamu,

"Kita berhasil ahjussi." Kyuhyun dan Kangin tampak berhigh five bersama.

"Tapi ia terlihat sangat tak bersemangat ahjussi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tak suka melihatnya selalu cemberut bersamaku." Tawa Kyuhyun seketika hilang digantikan wajah murungnya mengingat wajah Ryeowook yang susah sekali tersenyum saat bersamanya.

"Jangan panggil aku appa Ryeowook, jika aku tak tahu bagaimana cara membuat Ryeowook kembali tertawa." Kangin menyeringai.

"Kau hanya perlu meperbaiki imagemu dihadapan Wookie, yang mungkin saat kalian bertemu itu bukan dengan cara yang baik. Kedua bisikan ia kata-kata manis, lalu ajak dia membeli ice cream coklat berukuran jumbo dan boneka jerapah atau accesories jerapah lainnya. Aku jamin itu akan membuat Ryeowook kembali tersenyum dan tak akan dingin padamu." Saran Kangin. Membuat Kyuhyun ikut menyeringai.

Ryeowook akhirnya datang dengan sebuah tas besar dipunggung dan satu koper yang ia tarik. 'seperti yang akan menginap 1 tahun saja.' Inner Kyuhyun melihat begitu banyak barang bawaan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa barangnya banyak sekali? Aku tidak membawa mobil." Gerutu Kyuhyun, mengacak rambutnya.

"Pakai mobilku saja Kyuhyun-ssi. Ini jarang aku pakai." Ucap Kangin menyerahkan sebuah kunci mobil. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Gamshahamnida ahjussi. Besok aku akan kembali kesini untuk mengembalikan ini dan mengambil motorku. Sekarang kita harus segera pulang ahjussi, ahjumma. Karena pukul 5 nanti, rekan-rekan guruku akan berkunjung kerumahku." Pamit Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah berada di beranda mansion keluarga Kim.

Leeteuk dan Kangin mengangguk bersamaan.

"Aku pergi appa, eomma. Sampaikan salamku pada Minho dan suruh dia mengunjungiku tiap Minggu dirumah Cho seonsaeng, ada janji yang harus kutepati." Ucap Ryeowook dibalas anggukan Kangin dan Leeteuk. Lalu Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook segera masuk mobil mewah Kangin setelah berpamitan.

~On The Way~

"Sepertinya kita harus mampir ke Supermarket yang ada di Mall didepan itu. Aku harus membeli beberapa camilan dan minuman untuk rekan-rekan guruku. Tak apa kan?" Kyuhyun meminta persetujuan Ryeowook.

"Ne, seonsaengnim." Jawab Ryeowook malas.

"Oppa! Bukan Seonsaengnim. Ini bukan lingkungan sekolah. Arraeso?" Titah Kyuhyun.

"Ne, o-op-pa." Ryeowook gugup saat harus menganggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan 'oppa'.

^Sesampainya diMall^

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sedang bertukar pendapat mengenai makanan dan minuman apa yang enak untuk menjamu tamu.

35 menit kemudian, troli belanjaan yang dibawa Kyuhyun sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam barang. Mereka berjalan menuju cashier. Setelah selesai membayar belanjaan yang dibeli, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook keluar dari Supermarket dan menyusuri Mall yang mereka lewati untuk menuju tempat dimana mobil yang mereka gunakan diparkirkan.

Saat baru sedikit berjalan, Kyuhyun segera menghentikan langkahnya. Ryeowook yang heran segera mengikti arah pandang Kyuhyun yang ternyata tertuju pada sebuah kedai ice cream.

"Ryeowookie, lihat ada kedai ice cream. Aku ingin kesana dan pesan ice cream jumbo." Pekik Kyuhyun kegirangan seperti anak kecil yang melihat ice cream.

'Ternyata dia lembut dan kekanakan. Tak seperti presepsiku dan Donghae.' Batin Ryeowook melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Kau berhasil tuan Cho.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook kearah kedai ice cream itu.

"Kau mau rasa apa Ryeowookie?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat girang seperti anak-anak. Itu membuat Ryeowook tersenyum. 'aku berhasil.' Inner Kyuhyun senang.

"Aku ingin rasa coklat." Jawab Ryeowook dengan senyuman membingkai wajahnya.

"Baiklah, 2 ice cream coklat ukuran jumbo agashi." Ucap Kyuhyun pada sang penjual ice cream.

Setelah mendapat ice cream yang diinginkan, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook kembali mnyusuri Mall. Kini Ryeowook sudah merubah moodnya menjadi ceria. Tanpa sadar mereka saling menautkan sebelah tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Omo! Ryeowookie lihat disana! Ada toko khusus accesories jerapah. Aku sangat suka jerapah." Pekik Kyuhyun. Matanya berbinar, kali ini ia melihat sebuah counter bertuliska 'Giraffe Shop accesories'.

"Mwo jerapah? Aku suka jerapah. Kajja kita kesana oppa." Ryeowook menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan didepan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum. 'ini menyenangkan.' Ia berteriak dalam hati.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun segera mencari barang-barang yang menarik ditoko itu. Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk membeli costum jerapah yang sama namun beda ukuran, bando jerapah yang sama, dan 2 boneka jerapah yang sedikit berbeda ukuran.

Kyuhyun memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin yang ada ditoko itu. Ia tersenyum. Ternyata ini lucu dan menyenangkan, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Wookie, kita harus abadikan moment ini. Kajja kita berphoto." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel android dari dalam kantung celananya.

Mereka tersenyum senang, lalu melihat hasil fotonya.

"Aigoo, uri kyeopta." Puji Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. Ryewookpun ikut tersenyum. Tapi sekertika senyuman itu memudar. 'Kenapa aku jadi seperti sedang kencan dengannya?' pikir Ryeowook.

'Biarkanlah seperti ini sesaat. Toh, ini menenangkan juga.' Batinnya lagi, kini dengan senyuman kembali muncul.

Setelah puas berbelanja, mereka memutuskan untuk segera kembali kerumah Kyuhyun karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 16.10 KST, karena sebentar lagi teman Kyuhyun akan segera datang kerumahnya.

TBC

Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun, Leeteuk dan Kangin dari Ryeowook? Jawabannya mudah-mudahan di chapter selanjutnya.

Masih niat lanjutin? Review ya?! #sedikitmaksa hehehe :D Gamshahamnida buat yang udah sempetin baca dan Review ;) see you next time on next chapter. ~semoga ada yang nunggu~

**SPECIAL THANK'S TO:**

** , dwiihae, Lee Chizumi, octaviani, yoon HyunWoon, ryeo ryeo ryeong, auliara66543364, ryeofha 2125, ChieKyu-Yewook, fieeloving13, ryeoclouds27, leetaory, bryan ryeohyun, vebry, jas merah, sri, ryearyeo, dan fiewook. Gamshamnida^^.**


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf sebelumnya jika banya TYPO(s) atau bahasa yang tidak dimengerti. Saya masih baru dalam hal tulis menulis. Dan masalah Typo(s) saya ngetik kilat jadi ya mohon maklum jika ada huruf yang tertinggal atau kelebihan. Terimakasih pada semua yang udah sempetin review

Chapter III

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sama-sama sedang berada di dapur rumah Kyuhyun. Mereka sedang menata beberapa makanan di piring untuk menyambut para tamu Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, bagaimana dengan chips ini?" Tanya Ryeowook mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus keripik kentang dari kantung belanjaan.

"Masukan pada toples saja Wookie. Toplesnya ada diatas rak sana!" Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada sebuah rak diatas kompor yang lumayan tinggi sambil masih sibuk menata beberapa cupcake di piring.

Mendengar perintah Kyuhyun, segera saja Ryeowook berusaha mengambil toples dirak yang terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun yang baru menyadarinya, bahwa Ryeowook sedang bersusah payah, tersenyum lalu menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Dasar pendek!" Ejek Kyuhyun namun dengan senyuman manisnya. Ia elus rambut Ryeowook lalu ia ambil sebuah toples diatas rak yang menurutnya biasa saja.

Ryeowook cemberut. Kyuhyun terkikik.

"Sudah cepat masukan keripiknya kedalam toples. Mereka akan datang dalam, one two, three." Baru saja Kyuhyun berucap, suara bell dirumahnya terdengar.

'kenapa dia bisa melakukan itu?' Heran Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Bingung kenapa aku bisa tahu?!" Tebak Kyuhyun melihat reaksi Ryeowook yang kebingungan.

"Sudah cepat masukan chipsnya. Aku akan membukakan pintu untuk mereka dulu." Perintah Kyuhyun lalu berjalan keluar dapur menuju ruang depan untuk membukakan pintu bagi para tamunya.

"Anyeonghaseyo Siwon wongeumnim, Shindong-ssi, Kibum hyung, oh ternyata Donghae ikut juga. Silahkan masuk." Sapa Kyuhyun dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Silahkan duduk. Aku akan bawa beberapa camilan." Kyuhyun berlalu kedapur untuk membawa camilan yang telah ia dan Ryeowook siapkan.

"Kajja kita kedepan. Antarkan makanan ini." Ajak Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk lalu membuntuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"Kim Ryeowook-ssi? Bukankah kau siswa kelas XII-C:1? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Siwon menatap tak percaya pada yeoja yang kini berada dihadapannya disamping namja yang menjadi bawahannya kini.

"Dia calon istriku wongeumnim." Jawab Kyuhyun semabarangan menampakan seringaiannya. Ryeowook memerah karena malu, namun sedetik kemudian, ia menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Dia hanya mengada-ada wongeumnin. Aku dihukum menjadi asisstannya wongeumnim." Adu Ryeowook pada Siwon sebagai kepala sekolah.

Siwon menatap heran Kyuhyun.

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti Wongeumnim. Silahkan dicicipi makanannya." Kyuhyun mempersilahkan. Lalu ke 4 tamu Kyuhyun segera mencicipi makanan yang disediakan Kyuhyun, sambil memulai perbincangan mereka tetetang sekolah. Karena merasa tak memiliki keperluan, Ryeowook dan Donghae memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang tamu dan menuju kamar Ryeowook dirumah Kyuhyun.

~Ryeowook room~

"Wookie, ternyata Kibum oppa tak seperti yang aku pikirkan. Dia sangat baik, lembut, dan perhatian. Ia jga tak semesum yang aku pikirkan. Aigoo, sepertinya aku akan benar-benar mulai mencintai Kibum oppa. Wookie eottokhae?" Curhat Donghae pada Ryeowook.

"Itu bagus Hae. Aku setuju jika kalian berpacaran asli bukan hanya status tanpa cinta. Lagipula ku lihat Kibum oppa orangnya baik, perhatian dan tampan." Ryeowook sedikit menggoda sahabat terdekatnya itu.

"Ah, Wookie aku membeku." Teriak Donghae tak terlalu keras, memegangi pipinya yang rasanya seperti membeku. Ryeowook tertawa melihat tingkah Donghae.

"Aku juga sedikit merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun oppa Hae, aku sempat membentak dan berlaku tak sopan padanya. Ternyata ia baik dan perhatian. Ya walaupun selalu mengejek tubuhku yang pendek dan suaraku yang tenor ini." Ucap Ryeowook setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya saat mengingat perhatian Kyuhyun padanya. Namun berbah menjadi mimik wajah yang kesal ketika mengingat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang selalu mengejeknya.

"Ah, apakah kita akan jatuh cinta pada seonsaengnim kita sendiri?" Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur queen size dikamar Ryeowook.

"Mollayo. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta pada namja yang agak jauh umurnya denganku." Timpal Ryeowook mengikuti jejak Donghae.

"MWO? Apa kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai Kyuhyun seonsaengnim?" Donghae kembali menegakan tubuhnya setelah mendengar ucapan Ryeowook yang sepertinya keceplosan itu.

"Omo. Aniyo, aniyo, aniyo. Aku hanya bercanda Hae. Tak usah seheboh itu. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu yang sama-sama menyukai seonsaengmin." Elak Ryeowook dengan gelagapan. Donghae mengangguk walau sebenarnya ia tak percaya.

'Ah, baboya. Apa yang kukatakan? Kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu? Apa benar aku sudah mencintainya hanya dalam beberapa pertemuan saja? OMO. Aniyo. Andwae. Shireo.' Pikir Ryeowook segera menggelengkan kepalanya atas apa yang dipikirkannya.

^18.45 KST^

_Tok tok tok_

"Wookie, Hae cepat keluar. Kita makan malam." Panggil Kyuhyun dari luar kamar Ryeowook.

"Ne, oppa. Kami keluar." Jawab Ryeowook dan Donghae berbarengan. Lalu mereka keluar kamar dan menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah siap Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Lho, Siwon wongeumnim, dan Shindong seonsaengnim kemana?" Tanya Donghae heran tak menemukan dua manusia yang tadi berangkat bersamanya juga Kibum.

"Mereka pulang duluan. Cepat duduk dan makanlah." Jawab Kibum lalu mengeserkan kursi untuk Donghae.

Mereka melulai acara makan malam mereka.

"Chagi, cobalah ini." Kibum menyodorkan sepotong daging dengan sayuran tapat pada bibir Donghae. Donghae bersemu, membuat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tertawa kecil.

"Otte?" Tanya Kibum pada Donghae tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedikit jealous dengan kelakuan mereka.

"Ma, Mashita." Jawab Donghae gugup.

"Ini tadi aku dan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya. Hah aku tak menyangka masakan kita akan semenakjubkan ini Kyu." Kibum mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyuhyun. Dibalas seringaian oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak menyangka kalian bisa masak." Ucap Ryeowook menyuapkan nasi kemulutnya.

"Aku dan Kibum hyung pernah belajar di culinery school di Itali 1 tahun. Tapi itu hanya selingan waktu senggang kuliah kami." Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah ryeowook, dan membuat yeoja 18 tahun itu tersipu.

Acara makan malam 4 manusia yang bertemu secara tidak sengaja itu, _mungkin, _kini telah selesai. Kibum dan Donghae sudah berpamitan pulang 5 menit lalu.

"Aku akan memeriksa hasil ulangan kalian tadi, dan menandatangani beberapa file yang tadi diperintahkan wongeumnim. Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang." Kyuhyun menutup pintu setelah sebelumnya mengantar Kibum dan Donghae sampai beranda rumahnya.

"Aniyo. Aku asisstant oppa. Berarti aku akan membantu oppa." Ryeowook menolak suruhan Kyuhyun untuk segera tidur.

"Ini akan selesai tengah malam. Kau akan kelehan besok dan aku tak mau sampai kau tertidur dikelas karena membantuku semalaman. Sudahalah Ryeowookie tidur saja." Kyuhyun bersikeras memaksa Ryeowook untuk tidur.

"Shireo! Aku belum mengantuk." Tolak Ryeowook lagi.

"Keurae. Tapi jika kau sudah mengantuk segera tidur. Arra?"

"Ne, arraeso."

Kyuhyun lalu mulai berkutat dengan file-file yang tadi diberikan Siwon. Sementara Ryeowook berkutat dengan laptop Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun menyuruh Ryeowook untuk memasukan nilai ulangan yang telah sebelumnya ia periksa kedalam daftar nilai para murid yang ia simpan didalam laptopnya.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 21.23 KST.

Kyuhyun masih tetep bergumul dengan file sekolah yang memang sangat banyak. Sedangkan Ryeowook, sepertinya ia sudah kelelahan dan mengantuk karena terus mengetik. Saking mengantuknya, kepanya sampai terjatuh dipaha Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya.

Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk menandatangani berkas, terperanjat oleh sesuatu yang jatuh dipahanya, yang telah kusebutkan tadi, yaitu kepala Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang kau akan kelelahan." Kyuhyun bergumam lalu menaikkan Ryeowook ketas tangannya. Menggendong yeoja mungil itu bridal style menuju kamar si yeoja.

Sesampainya dikamar Ryeowook, Kyuhyun segera membaringkan tubuh indah itu diranjang berbalut sprai perpaduan ungu dengan biru itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu cantik Wookie? Tak salah aku menerima perjodohan itu. Ya walaupun pada awalnya aku menolak karena belum mengenalmu. Tapi setelah melihat wajahmu hanya dalam foto, aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku harus menjadikanmu istriku kelak, karena aku yakin kau impianku. Walau kau disekolah sangat nakal dan suka berbuat onar, juga nilai pelajaran yang buruk, tapi kau yeoja yang sangat aku impikan. Maka dari itu, aku akan merubah sifat nakalmu dan memperbaiki otakmu agar sedikit lebih cerdas. Maka kau akan menjadi yeoja sempurna pendamping Cho Kyuhyun. Saranghaeyo Ryeowookie. Jaljayo." Kyuhyun bermonolog dengan pandangan terus tertuju pada Ryeowook yang tengah tertidur pulas. Ia lalu menyelimuti tubuh Ryeowook dan mengecup kening Ryeowook.

*flashback*

1 years ago.

"Kyu, eomma tak mau tahu kau harus menerima perjodohan yang sudah appa dan eomma impikan sejak dulu. Appa dan eomma yakin dia yeoja yang baik dan cocok menjadi pendampingmu." Ucap Jaejoong –eomma Kyuhyun melalui telepon, karena Kyuhyun sedang tinggal di Itali untuk kuliah.

"Ah SHIREO! Andwaeyo eomma. Biar Kyu pilih yeoja yang Kyu mau. Kyu bahkan tak mengenal atau melihat wajah yeoja pilihan eomma itu."

"Tidak ada penolakan. Jika kau tetap menolak, jangan harap kau bisa melihat wajah eomma lagi setelah kau pulang nanti. Dan ucapkan selamat datang pada hidup susah di negri orang, karena appa akan mencabut semua fasilitasmu. Kau bisa tentukan Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Andwae! Ne, aku terima. Tapi aku lihat dulu yeoja itu."

"Appa akan segera mengirim foto dan profilnya ke emailmu. Akan ada juga video keseharian dia."

"Ne, eomma."

Kyuhyun menatap takjub layar Komputernya. Disana terpampang sebuah gambar yeoja cantik manis dan imut tengah tersenyum. Dibawahnya terlihat beberapa tulisan biasa, dan sebuah tulisan becetak miring dengan ukuran besar dan tebal bertuliskan _**"KITA TAK AKAN MEMBERI TAHU RYEOWOOKIE TERLEBIH DAHULU JIKA IA DIJODOHKAN DENGANMU. KITA AKAN MEMBERI TAHUNYA SETELAH KAU BERHASIL MEMBUATNYA JATUH CINTA PADAMU DAN SEAKAN HUBUNGAN KALIAN TERJADI BUKAN KARENA PERJODOHAN. KARENA JIKA RYEOWOOK TAHU, IA DENGAN MUDAH AKAN MENOLAKNYA. DAN KANGIN APPA RYEOWOOK TAK AKAN TEGA PADA ANAKNYA ITU, DAN MEMBATALKAN PERJODOHAN YANG APPA DAN EOMMA INGINKAN. KITA HARUS BALAS BUDI PADA MEREKA, DAN MEMPERERAT HUBUNGAN KITA."**_

"Ini menarik. Tunggu aku kembali ke Korea Kim Ryeowook." Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul,

*flashback end*

~Keesokan harinya~

"Wookie ireona! Kita harus segera pergi sekolah." Kyuhyun menepuk pelan pipi Ryeowook.

"5 menit lagi appa. Minho-ya, siapkan bukuku!" Gumam Ryeowook dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

'Benar-benar berantakan.' Pikir Kyuhyun melihat keadaan Ryeowook saat tidur. Bentuk sprei yang sudah tak beraturan, bantal yang sudah entah ada dimana, dan sedikit air liur yang menetes dipipi tirus Ryeowook.

"Ini aku Kyuhyun. Kau ada dirumahku, bukan dirumahmu. Cepat bangun! Kita akan terlambat." Suruh Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mwo? Ne seonsaengnim. Mianhae aku pikir ini rumahku." Ryeowook salah tingkah.

"Gwaenchana. Oppa bukan seonsaengnim. Ingat itu!"

"Ne, oppa. Aku mandi dulu."

"Kha! Aku tunggu di bawah untuk siapkan sarapan."

"Arra."

~Ruang makan~

"Apa tidurmu selalu berantakan Wookie?" Tanya Kyuhyun disela kegiatan memotong rotinya.

"Maksud oppa?" Bukannya menjawab, Ryeowook malah bertanya dengan wajah innocent.

"Hahaha. Ya, seperti air liur yang menetes dipipi, bantal yang sudah tak berada ditempat semula, sprai yang sudah tak tentu bentuknya, juga piyama yang sediit terbuka." Kyuhyun tertawa ringan menggoda Ryeowook.

"Mwo? Yak! Oppa kenapa mmelihatku dalam keadaan seperti itu. Aku malu. Ahh eottokhae?" Ryeowook langsung salah tingkah dibuatnya. Ia menundukan kepalanya karena malu.

"Hahaha. Seharusnya tadi aku memotretnya, dan menyebarkan ke seluruh sisa di SM." Kyuhyun makin gencar menggoda Ryeowook setelah melihat reaksi dari si yeoja.

"Oppa kau jahat." Sungut Ryeowook mempoutkan bibir cherrynya.

"Hahaha, mian, mian. Aku bercanda. Kau tetap terlihat cantik ko walau dalam keadaan kacau pun." Kyuhyun menggombal mencoba memulihkan kembali mood Ryeowook. Ia ingat kata-kata Kangin bahwa Ryeowook sangat suka bila diucapkan kata-kata manis, dalam artian pujian atau hanya sebuah rayuan gombal.

"Sudah jangan cemberut lagi yeoja manis. Kita harus segera pergi atau kau mau terlambat?" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Ryeowook gemas.

~SM Senior High School~

Motor gagah berwarna merah yang kita ketahui milik Cho Kyuhyun salah satu seonsaeng yang mengajar di SM Senior High School tampak memasuki arena sekolah dengan santai. Semua mata tertuju pada motor itu, atau lebih tepatnya pada sepasang manusia yang sedang berada diatasnya. Merasa risih, Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya.

"Oppa, kenapa semua memandangi kita dengan tatapan seperti itu? Aku risih." Bisik Ryeowook saat memberikan helm yang tadi ia gunakan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum seraya mengelus rambut Ryeowook.

"Gwaenchana. Mereka hanya iri padamu. Kau tahu semua orang mengantri untuk diboncengi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan. Jadi wajar jika mereka seperti itu." Jawab Kyuhyun narsis.

"Ah, jawabanmu sama sekali tak membantu. Aku ke kelas duluan." Setelah pamit, Ryeowook segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

~XII-C:1 class~

Braakk

Seorang yeoja berambut soft curly dengan wajah juteknya datang dan menggebrak meja Ryeowook, saat Ryeowook, Donghae dan Sungmin sedang bercerita sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau Hwang Mi Young?" Bentak Ryeowook tak terima sambil berdiri menantang.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim?" Tanya yeoja bernama Mi Young itu jutek.

"Memang apa urusannya denganmu? Mau aku punya hubungan apapun dengan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim, bukan urusanmu kan? Jadi apa masalahmu?" Balas Ryeowook tajam.

"Aku tak suka kau mendekati namja-ku." Mi Young menunjuk waha Ryeowook.

"Hah, namjamu kau bilang? Iya jika Kyuhyun seonsaengnim mau mengakuimu sebagai yeojanya. Kenal padamu saja, itu sebuah keberuntungan untukmu." Ryeowook menatap tajam pada Mi Young yang juga sedang menatapnya tajam.

Dibelakang Ryeowook siap Sungmin dan Donghae untuk membantu temannya itu kalau kalau terjadi pertengkaran. Namun dibelakang Mi Young berdiri juga anak buahnya yaitu Jessica dan Yoona.

"KAU!" Baru saja Mi Young akan menampar Ryeowook, bel masuk keburu berbunyi. Dan pertengkaran gagal dilakukan.

"Sudah Youngie, Kibum seonsaengnim akan segera datang. Jika ia tahu, urusannya akan panjang. Nanti saja kita beri pelajaran pada yeoja sombong ini." Tahan Jessica.

"Urusan kita belum selesai pendek!" Bentak Mi Young sebelum duduk dibangkunya karena paksaan Jessica dan Yoona.

~Skip Time~

~Skip Time~

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelasnya. Namun Ryeowook, Donghae dan beberapa siswa masih berada dalam kelas, sedangkan Sungmin sudah terlebih dahulu pulang karena katanya ada janji.

Ryeowook dan Donghae sedang sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing. Mereka sedang sibuk mengetik pesan, -Ryeowook untuk Kyuhyun, Donghae untuk Kibum-.

"Kajja Wookie, aku sudah ditunggu namjachinguku." Ajak Donghae. Ia tak bisa menyebut nama Kibum yang sedang menunggunya, karen di kelas masih ada beberapa siswa termasuk Mi Young and friend yang sedang sibuk berdandan.

"Ne, aku juga sudah ditunggu. Hajima, antar aku ke toilet dulu ne? Aku ingin buang air." Kata Ryeowook menyoren tas slempangnya. Donghae hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ini saatnya kita beraksi girls. Hwaiting!"

~Woman Toilet~

"Cepatlah Wookie, aku sudah ditunggu." Suruh Donghae tak sabar.

"Sabar sedikit Hae." Jawab Ryeowook lalu keluar dari bilik yang tadi ia gunakan untuk buang air kecil. Ryeowook lalu menghampiri wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya.

Saat Ryeowook sedang mencuci tangan, dan Donghae sedang mengutak atik ponselnya, tiba-tiba pintu toilet terbuka dan menampakan 3 orang yeoja yang masuk dengan seringaian menyeramkan. Ketiga yeoja itu langsung mengepung Donghae dan Ryeowook.

"Karena kau berani padaku, akan ku beri kau pelajaran berharga." Ucap Mi Young bersiap melayangkan bogem ke wajah Ryeowook namun keburu ditahan oleh Ryeowook. Ia cegah tangan Mi Young yang hampir mengenai wajahnya, lalu memutar tangan yeoja itu kebelakang punggung si yeoja.

"Kau pikir aku takut padamu? Itu hanya mimpi disiang bolong Hwang Mi Young!" bentak Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Mi Young membentur tembok. Reflek Yoona dan Jessica menolong sang leader digroupnya itu.

Donghae yang sedari tadi terlihat santai memainkan ponselnya ternyata sedang mencari bantuan melalui pesan singkat.

"Brengsek kau Kim Ryeowook!" Mi Young, Yoona dan Jessica berlari menghantam tubuh Ryeowook dan Donghae bersamaan. Perkelaihanpun tak terelakkan.

Tak lama dua namja memasuki toilet yeoja, bukan karena mereka pervert dan ingin mengintip, tapi mereka mendengar laporan bahwa ditoilet yeoja tenga terjadi perkelahian.

"Kim Ryeowook! Hwang Mi Young! Hentikan!" Bentak si namja jangkung.

"Lee Donghae! Jung Jessica! Im Yoona hentikan!" bentak si namja kedua.

"Ikut kami ke ruang guru sekarang!" Namja jangkung yang tak lain tak bukan itu Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryewook dan Mi Young, menyeretnya menuju keruang guru. Kibum pun turut menyeret yeoja yang lain yang tadi sempat ikut dalam pertengkaran.

~Teacher Room~

"Kalian ini apa-apaan? Memalukan sekali. Untuk apa kalian melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini? Bertengkar dilingkungan sekolah. Mengecewakan." Bentak Kyuhyun. Kelima yeoja yang tadi berkelahi hanya menunduk menyesali perbuatan mereka sambil terus diberi wejangan oleh sang guru yang juga wali kelas mereka. Kibum duduk dikursi memperhatikan kelima yeoja itu.

"Apa masalah yang kalian ributkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sedikit direndahkan.

"Mereka tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku, Yonna dan Jessica. Ryeowook lalu menamparku seonsaengnim. Donghae juga ikut menampar Yoona dan Jessica." Jawab Mi Young berbohong.

"Bohong seonsaengnim. Dia yang datang tiba-tiba lalu mengepung kami. Dia akan menamparku tapi kutahan. Ia justru menyerang kami dengan lebih parah." Bela Ryeowook.

"Cih, pintar sekali kau memutar balikan fakta." Mi Young mendecih.

"Aku tidak memutar balikan fakta. Kau yang melakukan itu." Ryeowook menunjuk wajah Mi Young. Keadaan kembali memanas.

"DIAM!" Bentak Kyuhyun. Ia mulai naik pitam karena merasa tak dihargai sebagai seonsaengnim.

Keadaan kembali hening. Ryeowook dan Mi Young kembali menundukan kepalanya takut oleh bentakan Kyuhyun. Bahkan Ryeowook mulai menitikan airmatanya.

'Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali dibentak olehmu oppa. Padahal aku sering dibentak Siwon wongeumnim atau Shindong seonsaengnim karena kelakuanku yang bahkan lebih parah dari ini. Tapi kenapa sangat sesak ya?!' Batin Ryeowook.

TBC^^

**Masih berharap .** **MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG SELALU SEMPETIN RIVIEW. MAAF GAK BISA TULIS SATU-SATU NAMANYA.**

Mau sedikit promosi nih, boleh ya?! :D

Kalau ada yang mau request fic, atau mau lebih dekat samaku, dan mau berteman denganku -jujur aku dikit temannya-, hehehe bisa:

Follow: revaeva_evong

Add: Moulidya Revatilla

Hehehe, gomawoyo kalau gak mau gak maksa ko. Hehehe :D


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf sebelumnya jika banya TYPO(s) atau bahasa yang tidak dimengerti. Saya masih baru dalam hal tulis menulis. Dan masalah Typo(s) saya ngetik kilat jadi ya mohon maklum jika ada huruf yang tertinggal atau kelebihan. Terimakasih pada semua yang udah sempetin review

Chapter IV

Ryeowook terus menundukan kepalanya. Ia, Donghae, dan Mi Young and friend masih berada di ruangan guru, atau lebih tepatnya ruangan Kyuhyun. Mereka semua sedang merenungi kesalahan masing-masing.

"Kalian di scors selama satu minggu. Renungi kesalahan kalian dan berubahalah ke arah yang lebih baik. Sekarang kalian boleh tinggalkan ruangan saya. Kecuali Ryeowook-ssi dan Donghae-ssi." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit merasa tak tega melihat para muridnya seperti merasa bersalah itu.

Setelah Mi Young dan teman-temannya keluar ruangan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang masih tertunduk lalu mendudukan tubuhnya disamping si yeoja.

"Kenapa kau bisa melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti ini Ryeowook?" Kyuhyun terus memandang tajam Ryeowook yang masih setia menunduk, yang sebenarnya untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

Ryeowook tetap terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Jawab aku Kim Ryeowook!" Sedikit kesal, Kyuhyun meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Mianhae." Lirih Ryeowook mulai terdengar terisak.

Sementara itu, Kibum sedang menenagkan Donghae yang ikut menangis karena sahabat terdekatnya itu sedang menangis.

"Aku kecewa padamu Ryeowook."

Ryeowook sedikit tercengang dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Separah itukah kesalahanku? Pikir Ryeowook.

"Aku juga kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Karena apa? Karena aku belum bisa merubah dan membuang sifatmu yang liar. Aku jadi merasa bersalah Ryeowook, kau tahu?" Kyuhyun ikut menunduk lalu mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan sedikit kasar.

"Aku belum bisa menepati janjiku pada orangtuamu untuk merubahmu menjadi yeoja yang baik. Tolonglah Wookie, jangan seperti ini. Ku mohon berubahlah. Aku yakin kau sebenarnya yeoja baik dan lembut. Buanglah sikap nakalmu dan berubalah menjadi lebih baik."

'Janji? Janji apa? Kapan ia berjanji pada orangtuaku? Memang kenapa ia harus berjanji?' Kepala Ryeowook dipenuhi berbagai macam pertanyaan atas ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Namun detik berikutnya, buru-buru ia mengangguk kecil dan kembali bergumam 'mianhae'.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tak tahan melihat Ryeowook menunduk terus, segera merengkuh tubuh Ryeowook dalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia usap rambut lembut Ryeowook dengan tangan kanannya, dan punggung Ryeowook dengan tangan kirinya.

"Uljima. Maafkan aku membentakmu." Ucap Kyuhyun terus memeluk Ryeowook. Sementara Ryeowook masih dalam keadaan terisak.

Tanpa mereka ketahui sepasang mata tengah mengintip kegiatan didalam ruangan Kyuhyun itu.

'Sialan. Apa benar yang diucapkan Wongeumnim kemarin? Kurang ajar. Lihat saja, akan kubuat kalian tersakiti dan saling menyakiti.' Umpat si pengintip.

.

"Kyu, aku pulang duluan." Pamit Kibum merangkul Donghae.

"Ne hyung. Take care!" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak karena Kibum dan Donghae mulai menjauh menuju mobil Kibum.

"Kajja pulang! Kita harus kerumahmu dulu, untuk menukar mobil appamu dengan motor ku." Kyuhyun menarik lembut tangan Ryeowook.

"Apa kau tidak pegal menunduk terus?" Kyuhyun melirik Ryeowook disampingnya yang terus saja menunduk.

"Tegakanlah kepalamu Wookie! Jangan siksa dirimu sendiri." Kyuhyun meraih dagu Ryeowook lalu menegakan kepala Ryeowook.

"Jangan cemberut terus. Aku jadi merasa tak enak. Bertanya atau bicaralah sesuatu. Ku mohon Wookie jangan diam terus. Kau membuatku khawatir."

Ryeowook tak menjawab. Ia langsung masuk kedalam mobil.

"Huufftt. Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Ia kembali mendiamiku lagi." Gumam Kyuhyun sebelum akhrinya masuk mobil juga.

~skip time~

"Anyeonghaseyo ahjumma. Aku datang untuk membawa motorku dan mengembalikan mobil ahjussi." Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat ada Leeteuk yang sedang menyambutnya bersama Ryeowook.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ssi, silahkan. Motormu ada didalam garasi. Tapi lebih baik kalian masuk dan makan siang dulu. Aku baru selesai memasak makanan spesial hari ini. Kajja Wookie, Kyuhyun-ssi." Leeteuk berlalu memasuki rumahnya diikuti sang putri sulung bersama gurunya itu.

.

"Bagaimana Ryeowook disekolah Kyuhyun-ssi? Apa dia selalu berbuat onar?" Tanya Leeteuk disela makan siangnya.

"Tidak selalu ahjumma. Hanya beberapa kali pernah jahil, tapi tidak kelewatan. Ia hanya bercanda ala remaja. Ahjumma tahu umur Ryeowook adalah umur-umur yang rentan akan kenakalan, tapi Ryeowook hebat bisa mengatasi kenakalan itu. Ya walau tetap ia sedikit jahil." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook bisa bernafas lega karena Kyuhyun tak menceritakan masalahnya tadi siang dan masalah dirinya yang kena scors pada sang eomma, jika iya, maka siap-siap mendapat ceramah seharian penuh dari eommanya yang terkenal galak.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan belajarnya Kyuhyun-ssi, apakah Ryeowook mendapat nilai yang bagus?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Ryeowook pintar dalam bidang pelajaran Ilmu Sosial, dan Bahasa Inggrisnya yang sangat bagus. Tapi sedikit kurang nilainya dalam pelajaran matematia dan ipa. Yang lainnya ia sama sepeti siswa lain. Ah iya, Ryeowook juga sangat pandai dalam bilang pelajaran kesenian. Ia pandai menggambar, menari dan terutama menyanyi. Bukankah kau ikut club kesenian di sekolah Ryeowook?" Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai dengan makannya mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tisu yang disediakan.

"Ne." Jawab Ryeowook singkat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo, sepertinya kau sangat memperhatikan putriku Kyuhyun-ssi? Kudengar kau baru mengajar di SM 4 hari yang lalu, kenapa kau sudah tahu banyak tentang putriku?" Goda Leeteuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya pda Kyuhyun yang tidak diketahui Ryeowook yang sedang menunduk memperhatikan dissert yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya aku tertarik pada anakmu ini ahjumma, eottokhae?" Ucapan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sukses membuat Ryeowook tersedak oleh dissert yang sedang ia makan.

"Uhuukk uhuuk." Ryeowook terbatuk. Dan dengan tanggap Kyuhyun memberikan segelas air pada Ryeowook yang duduk disampingnya.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun menepuk pelan punggung Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

'Ah, sepertinya semua akan dimulai sebentar lagi.' Batin Leeteuk.

.

"Aku mohon bantuanmu Kyuhyun-ssi. Buat Ryeowook menjadi anak baik dan pintar. Berilah beberapa pelajaran tambahan padanya khususnya matematika dan ilmu pengetahuan alam."

"Ne, ahjumma arraseo."

"Satu lagi, Kyuhyun-ssi tolong jaga putriku yang manis ini." Tambah Leeteuk.

"Dengan senang hati ahjumma. Keraego, kami pamit ahjumma. Anyeong." Kyuhyun memakai helmnya. Setelah Ryeowook naik, Kyuhyun melajukan motornya.

.

"Gabchagi, aku ingin ice cream coklat. Kau mau Wookie?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka sedang melewati beberapa toko yang salah satunya adalah kedai ice cream.

"Choedae."

Kyuhyun memipirkan motornya. Manggait tangan Ryeowook diajak menuju kedai ice cream yang tak jauh dari tempatnya memarkirkan motor.

.

"Anyeonghaseyo ahjussi, bisa pesan 2 ice cream coklat?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada ahjussi si penjual ice cream.

"Mian anak muda, hari ini aku tidak menjual ice cream coklat atau rasa yang lain. Hari ini kami hanya menjual green tea ice cream dari Jepang. Apa kalian mau mencobanya? Ini sangat baik untuk kulit yeojachingumu itu anak muda." Jawab si Ahjussi.

Ryeowook sedikit merona disebut kekasih Kyuhyun, tapi ia menyembunyikannya dengan menunduk.

"Dia bukan namjachinguku ahjussi, dia seonsaengnim ku." Jawab Ryeowook sudah berhasil menghilangkan segurat merah muda yang tadi sempat menghiasi pipinya.

"Ah, tapi aku lihat kalian lebih serasi menjadi sepasang kekasih." Goda si ahjussi lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baiklah ahjussi 2 ice cream green tea." Putus Kyuhyun setelah bertanya pada Ryeowook hanya melalui isyarat mata, dan dibalas anggukan Ryeowook.

Dengan segera paman penjual ice cream itu memasukan ice cream kedalan cup.

"Terima kasih ahjussi." Kyuhyun menunduk hormat setelah menerima 2 cup ice cream dan membayarnya. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berjalan berdampingan menuju motor Kyuhyun.

"Apakah rasanya manis? Bukankah green tea itu rasanya pahit?" Gumam Ryeowook pelan memandangi cup ice cream digenggamannya. Walaupun pelan Kyuhyun yang berada disamping Ryeowook bisa mendengar gumaman Ryeowook.

Hap

Kyuhyun memasukan sesendok ice cream kemulut Ryeowook, membuat sang pemilik mulut melotot.

"Yak!" Protes Ryeowook tak terima karena daerah sekitar bibirnya menjadi belepotan.

"Kalau kau tak mencobanya, kau tak akan tahu rasanya. Otte? Walaupun green tea ini maniskan?" Jawab Kyuhun santai. Tanpa wajah rasa bersalah membuat Ryeowook kesal, Kyuhyun membersihkan sekitaran bibir Ryeowook dengan ibu jarinya, lalu menjilat sisa itu.

"Ini terasa lebih manis." Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda. Ryeowook merona.

.

Mereka kini sudah sampai dirumah Kyuhyun dan telah berada dikamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

Bukannya beristirahat, Kyuhyun malah sibuk berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen. Ia harus menggantikan ayahnya menandatangani dokumen-dokumen perusahaan sang ayah karena ia juga merupakan wakil presiden direktur di perusahaan sang appa.

Belum lagi nilai-nilai muridnya disekolah. Ia harus mulai mengolahnya, karena beberapa bulan lagi kelas XII akan melaksanakan ujian akhir. Sementara ia mengajar 9 kelas di SM High School, atau ada sekitar 315 murid yang nilainya harus ia mulai olah. Tak mungkin jika nanti mendekati UN ia baru mengolah nilai para muridnya, akan sangat merepotkan.

Ditambah lagi, ia harus melihat nilai-nilai yang ada dari Yunho karena ia adalah guru baru yang menggantikan Yunho. Untung saja ia memiliki otak cerdas, semangat tinggi dan kemauan bekerja keras, jadi tak terlalu sulit mengerjakan itu semua.

Namja muda yang memiliki segudang kesibukan, itulah Kyuhyun. Disaat namja seusianya sibuk mengencani yeoja dikampus atau memikirkan urusan kampus, Kyuhyun malah disibukan dengan tumpukan dokumen dan berbagai sifat dari muridnya. Namja pekerja keras.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 18.07 KST. Merasa jenuh, Kyuhyun keluar kamarnya untuk sedikit minum wine untuk menghilangkan sedikit pening dikepalanya. Itu memang sudah kebiasaan Kyuhyun. Tapi ia juga bukan peminum berat, ia hanya sesekali minum wine itupun tak banyak, paling satu gelas.

Kyuhyun mengambil gelas dirak piring dekat kulkas. Ia lalu menuangkan es kedalam gelas itu. Ia ambil salah satu wine dari banyak koleksi wine nya. Lalu menuangkan wine itu dalam gelas yang sudah berisi es.

Baru sekali teguk, tiba-tiba..

Braasshh

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul secara serentak.

"Hujan." Gumam Kyuhyun duduk dikursi yang ditata seperti di club malam dirumahnya itu, sambil memandang keluar jendela yang ada didekatnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya. Siapalagi jika bukan uri Ryeowookie.

Kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah. Pasalnya, ia tak mau Ryeowook melihatnya sedang meminum minuman beralkohol itu.

"Emmh, kau sudah bangun tidur?" Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi pinggiran gelasnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, supaya Ryeowook tak tahu apa yang sedang ia minum.

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Kau mau minum?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memasukan gelas berisi wine ke kolong meja sambil terus berusaha menutupi dari Ryeowook.

"He'emh. Aku ingin wine." Jawab Ryeowook santai ikut duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu? Kau masih dibawah umur. Jangan meminum minuman alkohol." Larang Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah tak usah ditutupi. Aku tahu oppa sedang meminum wine. Berikan aku wine juga oppa." Mohon Ryeowook namun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Shireo! Tidak boleh sebelum kau berusia 21 tahun." Tolak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ah jebal. Aku sering minum dengan appa. Bahkan aku lebih banyak minum daripada appa. Tenang saja oppa. Hanya satu gelas tak akan membuatku mabuk." Ryeowook terus memaksa. Sungguh, ia sedang menginginkan wine untuk menghilangkan rasa penatnya.

Setelah berpikir begitu lama, Kyuhyun akhirnya memberikan wine pada Ryeowook namun hanya 1/3 gelas. Ia tak mau ambil resiko.

"Kau pelit sekali." Keluh Ryeowook menerima wine yang sangat sedikit.

"Aku hanya tak mau kau menjadi yeoja peminum. Bagaimanapun yeoja tidak baik meminum wine dengan berlebihan." Jawab Kyuhyun. Ia hanya diam memerhatikan Ryeowook yang sedang cemberut. Ia tak berniat meneruskan minumnya.

"Ini sudah sore, kau sebaiknya mandi dulu. Jangan lupa pakai air hangat! Jangan air dingin. Kau bisa sakit." Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah bertransformasi menjadi ahjumma yang sangat cerewet pada putrinya.

"Ne." Jawab Ryeowook malas. Ia lalu memebalikan tubuhnya kembali ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun masih terus memandangi punggunng Ryeowook, hingga ia tersadar melihat sesuatu disekitaran pantat Ryeowook. Bukannya ia yadong, tapi ia melihat noda yang terlihat seperti, err.. darah?

"Wookie, chamkanman!" Cegah Kyuhyun saat Ryeowook baru saja akan mendekati pintu kamarnya.

Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya, dan melihat Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

"Maaf jika aku sedikit lancang. Bukanya aku mesum atau apa, bukankah dipantatmu itu darah?" Sedikit gugup karena harus berkata sedikit frontal, Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"MWO?" Teriak Ryeowook terkejut. Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat bagian pantatnya.

"OMO! Eottokhae? Tanggal berapa sekarang oppa?" Ryeowook panik dan berusaha menutupi noda darah dibagian belakanngnya itu dengan kaus yang ia gunakan.

"16 Maret 2013." Jawab Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang sedang panik.

"Aigoo, kenapa aku bisa lupa?! Baboya. Ini sudah masuk tanggalnya. Aku lupa membeli pembalut." Ryeowook terlihat sangat panik, bukannya ia segera masuk kamarnya dan bersihkan, ia malah bergerak tak jelas.

"Kau cepat bersihkan itu. Oppa akan berlari ke mini market diperpotongan jalan sana." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, diluar hujan oppa.." Ucap Ryeowook mencoba mencegah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun malah hanya tersenyum lembut, lalu berlari keluar rumah.

.

Kyuhyun terus berlari melawan derasnya air hujan dan dinginnya hawa sore Seoul menuju mini market, DEMI RYEOWOOK.

'Bodohnya aku, kenapa tak membawa payung? Ah payung hanya akan merepotkanku.' Batin Kyuhyun tetap terus berlari.

Akhirnya ia sampai dimini market yang memang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya itu. Ia lalu masuk, dan membawa beberapa kantung pembalut. Sebagian pengunjung yang sedang berada mini market itu memandang aneh pada Kyuhyun.

Bayangkan jika seorang namja membeli pembalut, apa yang akan dirasa namja itu? Malu? Tentu saja, jujur Kyuhyun malu, tapi ia tepis jauh-jauh rasa malu itu. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah Ryeowooknya.

Setelah selesai membayar belanjaannya, Kyuhyun kembali kerumahnya dengan berlari lagi.

Hatchii..

Kyuhyun bersin, lalu menggosok-gosokan hidungnya ada jari telunjuknya. Hidungnya memerah.

Sesampainya dirumah, Kyuhyun cepat masuk.

"Pakai ini cepat." Kata Kyuhyun menyerahkan pembalut yang membuatnya malu pada Ryeowook.

"Yak! Palliwa! Kenapa malah memandangiku? Kha!" Kyuhyun sedikit mendorong tubuh Ryeowook kedalam kamarnya. Ia masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang entah kapan telah berada ditangannya.

Tapi Ryeowook membalikan tubuhnya lagi, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sulit Kyuhyun artikan.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lihat? Palli! Aku akan membuatkan makan malam." Kyuhyun kini mendorong pelan tubuh Ryeowook masuk dan menutup pintu kamar yeoja itu.

'Bahkan ia rela melakukan ini untukku. Aku tahu untuk seorang namja pasti sangat memalukan untuk membeli pembalut. Ia berlari ditengah hujan untuk membelikanku pembalut. Appa eottokhae?' Inner Ryeowook saat baru akan masuk WC.

Sebelum kedapur untuk memasak, Kyuhyun masuk kekamarnya untuk membilas tubuhnya dan mengganti baju basahnya.

Setelah semua selesai, Kyuhyun mengambil pel lantai dan mulai mengeringkan lantai yang sempat ia basahi. Setelah kering, Kyuhyun berjalan kedapur untuk membuatkan Ryeowook dan dirinya makan malam.

Hatchii..

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bersin. Karena merasa gatal pada hidungnya, Kyuhyun menggaruknya lagi, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali bersin.

'Ah, kenapa harus sakit? Padahal hanya terguyur hujan sebentar.' Batin Kyuhyun memasukan air pada panci. Malam ini ia berniat masak ramen saja, karena untuk memasak makanan yang agak rumit, ia tak akan kuat karena terus terusan bersin.

Setelah selesai membersihkan dan merapikan diri, Ryeowook menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai? Malam ini hanya makan ramen, tak apa ya?! Aku masih banyak pekerjaan jadi akan repot jika harus memasak makanan yang berat." Ucap Kyuhyun menyadari kedatangan Ryeowook. Ia masih mengaduk ramen dalam panci.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Kau flu oppa? Pasti karena tadi hujan-hujanan untuk membelikanku pembalutkan?" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menunduk melihat ramen dipanci.

"Aniyo. Ini karena tadi debu dikamarku." Bohong Kyuhyun. Ia menuangkan ramen yang telah matang kedalam mangkuk.

"Makanlah." Kyuhyun menyodorkan semangkuk ramen pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menerima tapi tatapannya tak lepas dari Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Kenapa kau mau melakukan ini?" Tanya Ryeowook tetap menatap intens Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan. Hanya makan tak usah berbicara yang tidak-tidak." Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Ryeowook.

Walau Kyuhyun sudah berkata begitu, itu tak membuat Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah melahap ramennya sedari tadi. Dengan ragu Ryeowook juga mulai memasukan ramen kedalam mulutnya.

Ditengah acara makannya, kyuhyun kemabali bersin-bersin. Tentunya dengan membuang mukanya agar tak terkena Ryeowook.

'Ada yang tidak beres.' Pikir Ryeowook setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang terus-terusan bersin dan wajah yang memucat.

Setelah selesai makan, tiba-tiba, Ryeowook menempelkan punggung tangannya dijidat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menegang.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau demam oppa." Ucap Ryeowook menyeka keringat yang entah kenapa keluar didahi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Kajja istirahat!" Ryeowook menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun untuk dibawa masuk kemar Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook membaringkan Kyuhyun dikasur king size Kyuhyun. Lalu menyelimuti namja itu dengan selimut tebal.

"Apa masih dingin?" Tanya Ryeowook membenahi rambut Kyuhyun.

"Sedikit." Jawab Kyuhyun lemah.

Ryeowook berjalan membuka lemari pakaian Kyuhyun dan mencari mantel Kyuhyun. Setelah menemukannya, ia buru-buru memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan kembali untuk membawakan pengompres dan obat demam." Kata Ryeowook beranjak dari kasur Kyuhyun yang tadi ia gunakan untuk duduk lalu keluar.

'Kalau begini, aku suka dan akan senang jika harus sakit.' Pikir Kyuhyun ngaco.

Tak lama Ryeowook datang membawa sebaskom kecil air dengan handuk untuk mengompres Kyuhyun. Ia juga membawa serta obat deman yang tadi ia temukan di kotak obat didapur Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mulai merawat Kyuhyun dengan mengopresnya dan memberinya obat.

Karena merasa tak bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun karena harus terus mengganti kompresan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook sampai tertidur diatas lengan Kyuhyun.

Merasa tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, kyuhyun akhirnya bagun dan mendapati Ryeowook sedang tertidur dengan posisi yang ia yakini tidak nyaman. Badan berada dikursi sedangkan kepala bersandar diatas tangan Kyuhyun dikasur. Dengan sedikit tenaga yang masih ia miliki, ia menggendong Ryeowook dengan hati-hati agar tak membangunkan yeoja mungil itu. Ia baringkan Ryeowook disamping tempatnya tidur, lalu mulai memejamkan matanya kembali.

.

~Next day~

Ryeowook terbangun paksa karena cahaya matahari mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Ia mengusap matanya. Sedetik kemudian ia baru tersadar bahwa ia tidur bukan ditempat awalnya. Ia melirik kesamping, dan mendapati Kyuhyun masih tertidur dengan damai.

'Ini kamar Kyuhyun. Tak salah lagi. Tapi kenapa aku bisa diatas kasur? Bukankah sebelumnya aku tidur dikursi? Ah babboya. Harusnya aku tidur dikamarku sendiri.' Batin Ryeowook beranjak bangun.

Ryeowook menempelkan punggung tangannya didahi Kyuhyun, memeriksanya apakah masih demam atau tidak.

"Masih sedikit demam. Sebaiknya aku buatkan dia sarapan." Gumam Ryeowook membenarkan letak selimut Kyuhyun yang sedikit melorot. Lalu beranjak kedapur membuatkan sarapan yang bisa ia buat untuk Kyuhyun.

15 menit berlalu. Ryeowook sudah selesai membuat nasi goreng yang pernah sang eomma ajarkan padanya. Sang eomma menyebutnya nasi goreng beijing yang didapatkan resepnya dari teman sang eomma.

Ryeowook mencicipi sedikit nasi goreng buatannya. Ia berharap rasanya tak mengecewakan.

"Tidak buruk." Gumam Ryeowook menuangkan nasi goreng kedalam piring, lalu membawanya kekamar Kyuhyun.

"Oppa ireona! Sarapan dulu oppa." Ryeowook membangunkan Kyuhyun saat baru saja memasuki kamar namja yang berstatus gurunya tapi seperti teman seusianya -_-

"Emmhh.. Wookie, kau tak pergi sekolah?" Kyuhyun menggeliat, lalu tersadar sesuatu.

"Kau lupa? kau kan men scors ku selama 1 minggu. bagaimana aku bisa pergi sekolah." Ryeowook mendelik pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya nyengir. "Ah iya, aku lupa. mianhae."

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah nasi goreng yang disodorkan Ryeowook.

"Bukankah ini Beijing fried rice?" Tanya Kyuhyun disela aktifitas mengunyahnya.

"Ne. Eommaku yang mengajarkan resep ini. Katanya ia dapat resep ini dari temannya yang bersuami orang china." Jawab Ryeowook memasukan lagi sesendok nasi goreng saat mulut Kyuhyun terbuka minta diisi lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. 'Itu pasti eomma.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Enakkah?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Bisa saja lidah Ryeowook merasa nasi goreng ini enak karena buatannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan pendapat Kyuhyun?"

"Mashita. Jeongmal." Jawab Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. Membuat Ryeowook tersenyum lebar.

"Minum obatnya lagi oppa." Ryeowook menyodorkan sebuah pil pada Kyuhyun setelah Kyuhyun menghabiskan makanannya.

"Euumm." Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu meminumnya.

"Apa kau juga sudah makan?" Tanya Kyuhyun baru teringat untuk bertanya itu.

"Sudah. Tadi aku makan roti dengan selai stroberi." Jawab Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya yang terletak dimeja sampingnya.

"Aku akan menelepon Kibum hyung untuk mengijinkanmu dan juga aku untuk tak masuk sekolah hari ini. Maafkan aku membuatmu ketinggalan pelajaran hari ini Wookie." Ucap Kyuhyun mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga.

Ryeowook mengangguk dan bergumam 'gwaenchana'. Ia lalu berjalan keapur untuk mengembalikan piring bekas makan Kyuhyun.

~on telephone~

"Yeoboseo Hyung."

"Yak Kyu! Kemana kau jam segini belum datang?"

"Mian Hyung, hari ini aku tak bisa masuk. Aku demam hyung. Tolong ijinkan aku pada wongeumnim."

"Kau bisa demam juga ya Kyu? Hahaha."

"Aku juga manusia hyung. Oh ya, tolong ijinkan Ryeowook juga. Ia mau merawatku hari ini katanya."

"Omo sepertinya ada yang sebentar lagi akan melaksanakan pernikahan."

"Yak! Kami masih terlalu muda untuk menikah."

"Tapi kalian kan dijodohkan?!"

"Ne, tapi dijodohkan bukan berarti harus menikah buru-buru kan hyung. Aku malah berpikir kau yang akan menikah muda hyung. Kulihat kau sudah tak sabar untuk merasakan Donghae."

"Dasar namja mesum! Dongsaeng kurang ajar."

"Hahaha aku bercanda hyung. Ya sudah aku mau kembali istirahat. Bye hyung. Saranghae."

"Yak!"

~Back to story~

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurna berniat untuk keruang TV. Ia merasa bosan harus terus berada didalam kamar, walaupun kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pening. Namun niatnya menoton TV harus sedikit ia urungkan karena Ryeowook keburu datang mencegahya.

"Mau kemana? Tak boleh pergi keluar sebelum benar-benar sembuh."

"Aniyo. Aku hanya ingin pergi keruang TV. Aku tak terbiasa hanya duduk diam dikamar. Kalau aku bosan, aku akan susah sembuh." Kilah Kyuhyun supaya diperbolehkan menonton oleh Ryeowook.

"Tapi sinar dari TV bisa membuatmu makin pusing." Ryeowook tetap tak memperbolehkan Kyuhyun menonton.

"Hanya 1 jam saja. Jebal ne?!" Kyuhyun menangkupan kedua tangannya, memohon.

"Chodae." Jawab Ryeowook acuh tak acuh.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar lalu keluar menuju ruang TV. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya lau mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

Tak lama setelah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berada diruang TV, bel rumah Kyuhyun berbunyi.

"Nugu?" Ryeowook bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeikan bahu sebagai jawaban.

-TBC-

Sampai sini dulu ya?! Problem mudah-mudahan di next chap. Terus review ya?! Gomawoyo^^


End file.
